O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI
by Reggie Jolie
Summary: Preparativos para a Batalha de Dargolad, que marca o fim da Segunda Era. Povoamento da Grande Floresta Verde por Oropher.
1. Chapter 1

_**TÍTULO: O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI**_

 _ **AUTORA:**_ _Reggie_Jolie_

 _ **CASANDO:**_ _Thranduil/(OC)_

 _ **CENSURA:**_ R

 _ **GENERO**_ :Drama/Romance/Violência

 _ **BETA:**_

 _ **AVISOS:**_ violência.

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de _ **J. R.R. TOLKIEN**_ , e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.

 _ **SUMÁRIO:**_ Preparativos para a Batalha de Dargolad, que marca o fim da Segunda Era.

 _ **NOTA DA AUTORA:**_ Nessa fanfic estarei seguindo a cronologia elborada por Tolkien existente no Senhor dos Anéis (obra completa); e nos Contos Inacabados.

 _ **NOTA DA AUTORA 2:**_ Os personagens abaixo pertencem a Tolkien, a descrição é somente para lembrar quem são e sua participação nessa fanfic.

 _ **Ereinion Gil-Galad, rei dos elfos**_. Sexto e ultimo rei dos Noldor, firmou aliança com Elendil para atacar Sauron.

 _ **Amdír/Malgalad.**_ Rei de Lórien, até Batalha de Dargolad

 _ **Amoroth.**_ Elfo Sidarin, rei de Lórien.

Boa Leitura!

 _Perto da lagoa de Cuiviénen, a Água do Despertar, iluminados pelas estrelas, eles acordaram do sono de Ilúvatar. E enquanto permaneciam, ainda em silêncio, junto a Cuiviénen, seus olhos contemplaram antes de mais nada as estrelas dos céus. Por isso, eles sempre amaram o brilho das estrelas, e reverenciam Varda Elentãri mais do que qualquer outro Vala_. Sobre os elfos. O Silmarillion pg41

 _ **PRÓLOGO**_

 _ **SEGUNDA ERA**_

 _ **1590-Celebrimbor forja os Três aneis (Vilya, Nenya e Narya) e entrega aos senhores élficos**_

 _ **1600- Manwe vai ao Hall de Mandos e de lá envia para a Eriador, o Senhor Élfico Glorfindel.**_

 _ **1600- Sauron forja o UM ANEL**_

 _ **1693-Começa a guerra entre os elfos e Sauron. Os Três anéis são escondidos por Celebrimbor.**_

As noticias não paravam de chegar. Todos os dias, as patrulhas élficas, que o rei Oropher insitiuira, visando guardar as terras de seu povo, traziam pésssimas noticias. Legiões de orcs, que atacavam as terras humanas. E não somente orcs. Mesmo entre os humanos, alguns foram seduzidos pelas promessas de Sauron e ajudavam-no a espalhar o medo entre os seus.

"Lobos?" indagou o rei Oropher.

"Não majestade. Lobos não. Lobisomens. São extremamente perigosos. É como se lhes tivesse sido ordenado que protegessem aquela parte do caminho. Ninguém passa por ali. A cada dia mais e mais partes da Terra Média caem sob o poder das hostes inimigas." respondeu Gloriel.

O eldar continuou a relatar os acontecimentos.

"Nas vilas dos homens em Eregion as casas estão sendo queimadas. Os que não foram mortos foram levados até Mordor como escravos."

"A cidade numenorian de Tharbad foi atacada; entreanto os numenorianos conseguiram repelir o ataque." prosseguiu Gloriel.

"O exercito inimigo foi então para _Ost-In-Edhil"Gloriel_ continou seu relato sobre o ataque a Eregion.

"Como isso foi possível?" O rei Oropher não conseguiu se conter.

"Os anões de _Khazad-d_ _û_ _m (Moria)_ vieram em auxilio de Celebrimbor. Contudo os eldar e anões não lograram vitória."

Nesse ponto nenhum eldar atreveu-se a falar. O silencio era quase palpável. Oropher dispersou o conselho e deixou-se ficar no salão imerso em pensamentos. Mas como o rei que era de seu povo, Oropher começou a preparar seu exercito para uma possível guerra. Dia após dia, elfos sindar e elfos silvestres treinavam juntos.

Então chegou até Oropher a convocação da parte de _**Ereinion Gil-Galad, rei dos elfos**_. Todos sem exceção partiriam em batalha. O tempo da paz havia terminado. Sauron, o inimigo, o aprendiz e servo de Morgoth havia retornado.

 _ **A SER CONTINUADO.**_ _ **..**_


	2. Chapter 2

TÍTULO: **O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI**

 **AUTORA:** Reggie_Jolie

 **CASANDO:** Thranduil/(OC)

 **CENSURA:** R

 **GENERO:** Drama/Romance

 **BETA:** Lourdiana

 **AVISOS:** violência.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais- Airien, Thargon, Anarin, Tamurile, Evicor e Alyon, Gloriel- e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.

 **SUMÁRIO:** Fixação de Oropher na Grande Floresta Verde; Oropher tem mais noticias sobre a volta de Sauron, preparativos para a batalha de Dargolad.

 **NOTA DA AUTORA** : Com relação ao nome da Floresta das Trevas, após uma certa pesquisa, posso dizer o seguinte, inicialmente o lugar chamava-se Eryn Galen (Floresta Verde). Após a sombra se instalar ela passa a se chamar Mirkwood (Floresta das Trevas). Depois da Guerra do Um Anel, ela foi renomeada passando a se chamar Eryn Lasgalen (a floresta das folhas verdes). Conferir Contos Inacabados página 485. Obras usadas como referência, O Silmarillion, Contos Inacabados, O Senhor dos Anéis, VOL III.

 **NOTA DA AUTORA 2** : Os personagens abaixo pertencem a Tolkien, a descrição é somente para lembrar quem são e sua participação nessa fanfic.

 _ **Ereinion Gil-Galad, rei dos elfos**_. Sexto e último rei dos Noldor, firmou aliança com Elendil para atacar Sauron.

 _ **Amdír/Malgalad.**_ Rei de Lórien, até Batalha de Dargolad

 _ **Celebrimbor.**_ O maior artifice de Eregion, que fez os três anéis dos Elfos, é morto por Sauron _ **.**_

 _ **Círdarn.**_ Chamado de "o armador", elfo telerin, "senhor dos portos" de Falas; quando estes foram destruidos na batalha das lágrimas incontáveis (Nirnaeth Arnoediad); durante a Segunda Era era o guardião dos portos cinzentos no Golfo de Lhun.

 **CRONOLOGIA RESUMIDA**

 _ **1600- Glorfindel volta dos Salões de Mandos, para aconselhar, Gil-Galad, Elron e Círdan.**_

 _ **1600- Sauron forja o UM ANEL.**_

 _ **1695\. Sauron reune seu exercito e tenta invadir Eriador.**_

 _ **1700-Sauron é derrotado com a ajuda dos numenorianos.**_

 _ **CAP 1. PEDRA E ARVORE**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Imortais eram os elfos, e sua sabedoria crescia de uma Era para outra, sem que nenhuma enfermidade ou pestilência lhes trouxesse a morte. Seus corpos eram na verdade da matéria da Terra e podiam ser destruídos; e naquela época eram mais parecidos com os corpos dos homens, pois não haviam sido habitados tanto tempo pelo fogo de seu espírito, que os consome por dentro com o passar das eras.**_ " p100 O Silmarillion

 **1695**

 **ERYN GALEN**

Outra vez chegou aos ouvidos de Oropher o rei de Eryn Galen as noticias do retorno do servo de Morgoth.

 _Mas isso é possível realmente?_

 _Infelizmente sim Aran (majestade) respondeu Gloriel._ O elfo mais uma vez estava incumbido de relatar os acontecimentos nada favoráveis ao rei.

Era a visão mais sinistra que qualquer eldar jamais sonhara. O exercito orc de Sauron marchava pela planície. Milhares. Eram incontáveis. O som produzido pelas passadas ecoava. Tambores marcavam o passo. Estandartes esvoaçavam. Flechas foram lançadas. Os escudos dos eldar foram erguidos. A muito custo os eldar conseguiram avançar. Arcos cantavam e flechas zuniam. Contudo as centenas de orcs avançavam e impelidos por uma força extraordinárias. Os dois grupos se encontraram e o ar pareceu tornar-se mais denso. Espadas élficas feriam, cortavam e matavam orcs.

A batalha se estendia por horas. E nenhum dos lados aparentava fraqueza. O sangue negro começou a acumular no chão; apesar disso o ódio impelia os orcs que falavam em altas vozes e cujas espadas curvas, lanças e maças de guerra obtinham sucesso em sua empreitada.

Então os elfos viram o que parecia ser um estandarte. Ao fixarem bem o olhar perceberam não tratar-se de um tecido. Era o corpo sem vida de _Celebrimbor_ , crivado de flechas, trazido como estandarte pelos asseclas de Sauron. Contudo não eram apenas orcs. Haviam homens do extremo leste e os nove reis agora totalmente subjugados a Sauron.

 _A casa de Feanor caiu. Disse Oropher_

Novamente o som de um tambor marcando o passo se fez ouvir. Os homens que seguiam Sauron avançavam. Contudo encontraram os elfos, cujas espadas longas atacaram. Logo em seguida as flechas voaram e cavalos e humanos foram ao chão. Apesar de derrotarem muitos dos inimimos, não era possível dizer que os primogênitos estavam vencendo aquela batalha. Na realidade eles estavam cercados.

Barad-dûr, a Torre Escura foi erguida e mais e mais homens vindos do oeste e do sul, adentram aquela fortaleza. As noticias que nos chegam _Aran (majestade)_ é que reis dos homens aliaram-se a Sauron. Porque os homens que haviam sido seduzidos por Sauron e estavam sob a influencia do UM ANEL apareceram, vindos do norte e do sul. Então aos poucos os anões foram enviados de volta a Moria

 _Que homens eram esses indagou O rei Oropher?_

Eles são conhecidos como os nove. Eram reis entre os edain e foram seduzidos por Sauron que lhes deu nove aneis de poder. Agora esses reis obdecem apenas a Sauron.

Os anões foram obrigados a entrar em _Khazad-dûm_ e a permanecer nos niveis inferiores. Então o servo de Morgoth voltou-se para Tharbad.

 _Eles tomaram os portos?_ _Oropher indagou_

 _Não Aran. Respondeu Gloriel_

 _Ciryatur chegou da ilha de Númenor trazendo um grande número de cavaleiros e emboscou-os na retaguarda, mandando-os de volta para Mordor e sua torre em Barad-dûr._

 _Hannon le (Obrigada) Capitão._

Gloriel afastou-se da mesa.

 _Capitães_. Oropher olhou para todos os presentes na sala. _Estamos em guerra. Enviem uma_ _mensagem a Gil-Galad, os elfos de_ _ **ERYN GALEN**_ _vão participar desssa ultima aliança._

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

 **ERYN GALEN**

 **OROPHER**

Como esperado os _silvan_ não eram exatamente os elfos mais preparados em termos de batalha. Oropher suspirou. Eles tinham amplo domínio do arco e flecha. Luta com espadas e escudos, lanças era uma novidade para todos.

Com o canto do olho, o rei viu um suprimento de espadas que fora levado até aquele espaço aberto. No dia anterior discutira com Thranduil e com Cirion, seu conselheiro naquele lugar, ambos concordaram que aquele espaço seria um excelente lugar para os treinamentos de modo geral.

 _Precisaremos de lanceiros, infantaria, cavaleiros. Tudo deve ser organizado._ Argumentou Oropher

 _Quanto aos arqueiros, você os tem aos montes Aran (majestade). Todos os demais temos de treina-los e logo_. Respondeu Cirion.

 _Veja. Seu íon(filho) é o melhor espadachim entre os companheiros dele._

 _Mae.(sim) Mas nosso exército não pode ser formado por um único eldar Círion mellon amin._

 _Verdade._

 _Vamos lá Anarin. Ataque._

O elfo moreno aproximou-se cautelosamente. Seu amigo portava não uma, mas duas espadas. Era muito diferente lutar contra duas espadas ao mesmo tempo. Para aquela demonstração, Anarin também portava duas espadas, el tinha plena consciência de que era somente uma demonstração, contudo Anarin não tinha interesse em ganhar uma cicatriz ou uma contusão. Ele sabia não ser tão habilidoso como o amigo e além do que os treinos com Thranduil podiam se tornar violentos.

Havia um padrão. Quando uma espada estava erguida para o ataque, a outra em geral, protegia-lhe o peito. Anarin precisaria achar uma brecha nesssa sequencia de movimentos, se quisesse sair daquele treino de demonstração com um pouco de moral intacta.

Thranduil estava em guarda. As duas espadas erguidas. A da direita em posição ofensiva, a da esquerda pronta para a defesa.

Anarin então investiu pela direita, o golpe como esperado foi repelido pelo amigo. Anarin então golpeou novamente, agora com as duas espadas ao mesmo tempo. Thranduil conseguiu barrar os golpes.

Houve murmúrios ao redor.

Os dois afastaram-se e novamente Anarin investiu. Ao golpear com a mão esquerda, ele fez com que Thranduil baixasse a guarda momentaneamente e conseguiu levar a espada direita muito perto da perna no amigo.

Aplausos foram ouvidos.

Então Thranduil atacou e Anarin se viu recuando dois passos e movendo-se na lateral. Thranduil movimentou-se novamente e a espada parou muito próxima do rosto de Anarin.

 _Calma mellon._

 _Não se preocupe. Não pretendo danificar seu rosto. Só um pouco a sua moral. Pilheriou Thranduil._

Os movimentos tornaram-se mais rápidos e curtos. Thranduil forçando o amigo a recuar a cada nova investida.

Até que se ouviu uma voz.

 _Basta!_

O rei Oropher terminava a demonstração.

Logo em seguida o rei e o conselheiro retiraram-se do salão.

Aplausos ressoaram pelo salão. Thranduil ajudou Anarin a recompor-se e desatou a rir.

Anarin então disse:

 _Por Elbereth! Pensei que você realmente ia cortar meu pescoço. Eu só pensava no que eu havia feito para ter de combater tamanha fúria._

Desculpe _Mellon-nín._

 _A próxima demonstração faça com Thargon. Vai ser bom ver você sofrer um pouco Thranduil. rebateu Anarin._

 _Ah anglenno! (Aproxime-se) disse Thranduil_

Os _ellon(elfos)_ , vinte no total, fizeram um círculo ao redor do elfo loiro que mostrava como usar a espada. Aqueles eram os que depois de um breve treino, Thranduil, Anarin e Thargon designaram como os mais habilidosos e com grandes chances de aprenderem rapidamente.

 _Vamos lá. Dividam-se em duplas. Não há o que temer_. Asseverou Thranduil

 _Cenin toled i aduial (Veja. O anoitecer se aproxima) afirmou Thranduil_

 _Encerramos por hoje. Retomamos os treinos amanhã. Exatamente no mesmo horário._

Lentamente os _ellon(elfos)_ foram saindo um a um do lugar. As espadas de treino, forma colocadas nos cestos, as cotas de malha despidas e em seguidas limpas com areia. Somente depois que todo o material utilizado fora guardado eles saíram dali.

E assim teve inicio uma longa série de treinamentos aos quais Thranduil, Thargon e Anarin estavam sempre presentes.

 **DIAS DEPOIS**

 **THRANDUIL**

 _O príncipe_ passou e viu com o canto dos olhos que eles fizeram uma mesura. Bom educação era algo de que todos dispunham. Era um grupo interessante o que se encontrava ali. O rei Oropher estava dando uma festa. Em poucos dias todos partiriam para a guerra. _O príncipe_ jamais questionaria o próprio genitor, mas no fundo ele se perguntava se aquele era o momento adequado para comemorações.

Haviam deixado as ravinas _Emyn Duir (Montanhas Escuras)_ e agora moravam ao longo do Rio da Floresta. Tudo estava sendo construído. _O príncipe_ pessoalmente havia supervisionado o trabalho de esculpir os enormes portões de pedra que seriam finalmente assentados na manhã seguinte. O maior e mais árduo trabalho tinha sido a construção da ponte, Oropher havia insistido que seu reino teria somente uma entrada e a vontade real fora feita. Mas uma coisa era certa, tanto Sindar quanto Silvestres trabalhavam bem e ela fora finalmente erguida.

Até então os silvestres em sua grande maioria, viviam em Talans no alto das árvores. Quando Oropher achara aquela enorme caverna. E por situar-se depois do rio, o rei achara-a perfeita.

Lâmpadas vermelhas e amarelas iluminavam o lugar. Os convidados espalhavam-se por todo o salão do rei.

 _O príncipe_ teve sua atenção chamada por um amigo. Aquela não era hora de perder-se em pensamentos sobre o trabalho.

 _Quena (fale) Thargon Mellon-amin (Meu amigo)._

Anarin riu.

 _Então aquela é a sua A'mael (amada) Anarin?_ Indagou Thranduil

 _Mae (sim)_

 _E os outros que a acompanham?_ Questionou o príncipe

 _Airien, ela e Tamurile são como irmãs. E os ellon são Evicor e Alyon, dois dos cinco irmãos de Airien._

 _Um dia Anarin Mellon-amin, você vai me explicar como faz para as pessoas confiarem tão rapidamente em você a ponto de saber detalhes da vida delas, apesar de só estarmos em_ _Eryn Galen a dois meses._ declarou Thranduil.

Anarin riu novamente.

 _Não lamentaremos sua ausência Anarin. Vá até ela._ Afirmou Thranduil

O _edhel(elfo)_ afastou-se rapidamente dos amigos. Anarin havia conquistado a atenção de uma Silvan, mal pusera os pés naquela terra e aos olhos de Thranduil a atração era reciproca, o que recorou ao príncipe uma conversa que tivera com o rei meses atrás.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

 **ALGUNS MESES ANTES**

 **OROPHER**

 _E espero que agora que fixamos residência, você escolha uma esposa._ Comunicou Oropher

Os olhos azuis de Thranduil abriram-se em surpresa. Não sabia que o pai ansiava por seu casamento.

 _Não sabia que havia uma urgência para tal demanda._ replicouThranduil

 _Não. Não urgência. Mas já é hora de que comece a olhar as ellith (elfas) de outra forma. Seria bom termos nossa linhagem garantida. Netos. Eu quero netos. Já é hora de você encontrar uma esposa._ Explanou o rei.

Thranduil pensou em argumentar mas quedou-se em silêncio

Oropher retomou a argumentação.

 _Sei dos passeios que você, Anarin e Thargon fazem. E o modo como vocês celebraram o úlitmo Yule. Bom vocês deixaram a desejar em termos de comportamentos._

Se Oropher tinha a inteção de censurar-lhe o modo como seus olhos sorriam ao falar da festa com seus amigos fez com que a censura fosse esquecida.

 _Prometo que começarei a olhar as ellith(elfas) de outro modo Ada (pai)._

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AAT&AT&

 **THRANDUIL**

 _Aran (majestade)_ principiou Galion o mordomo.

O rei Oropher teve sua atenção chamada para um grupo de oito ellon que fariam uma apresentação.

Oito elfos se postaram um semi-circulo. Todos portavam espadas nas mãos.

Os silvan presentes começaram a aplaudir. O rei Oropher indagou alguma coisa a um dos presentes e a resposta foi satisfatória pois o rei assentiu.

Cada _ellon(elfo)_ seguia o ritmo de uma musica e brandia uma espada contra a outra. Então a primeira dupla entrou no semi-circulo e executavam passos do que se parecia com uma dança e ao mesmo tempo mostrava ser uma luta. A dupla ora avançava, ora recuava e a medida que o ritmo aumentava, faiscas saiam das espadas que se tocavam.

Ao final da apresentação com espadas, todos aplaudiram. A música recomeçou.

A festividade só teve fim quando o sol raiou.

A SER CONTINUADO...


	3. Chapter 3

_**TÍTULO: O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI**_

 _ **AUTORA:**_ Reggie_Jolie

 _ **CASANDO:**_ Thranduil/(OC)

 _ **CENSURA:**_ **M**

 _ **GENERO:**_ _Drama/Romance_

 _ **BETA:**_

 _ **AVISOS:**_ violência.

DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.

 _ **SUMÁRIO:**_ _Primeiro conselho Branco. Construção de Imladris. Preparação para a guerra contra Sauron. Thranduil escolhe uma noiva._

 _ **NOTA DA AUTORA**_ : Nessa fanfic estarei seguindo a cronologia elborada por Tolkien existente no Senhor dos Anéis (obra completa); e nos contos inacabados.

NOTA DA AUTORA 2: Como não há informações sobre a esposa de Thranduil, estou fazendo a minha versão para a história. Sim, não será CÂNNON até porque TOLKIEN não escreveu sobre ela. _ **Se você gosta de fanfic cânnon, sugiro que abandone essa leitura agora.**_ _ **Capítulo dedicado a Lourdiana e a Soi, que me agraciaram com reviews. Hannon le meninas.**_

 _ **CAP 2. PROMESSAS**_

" _ **No entanto, na alvorada do tempo, elfos e homens eram aliados e se consideravam semelhantes.**_ _ **Houve alguns dentre os homens que aprenderam a sabedoria dos eldar e se tornaram grandes e**_ _ **destemidos entre os capitães dos noldor. E, na glória e na beleza dos elfos, e também em seu**_ _ **destino, plena participação tiveram os filhos de elfos e de mortais, Eárendil e Elwing, bem como**_ _ **Elrond, seu filho." p 101 O Silmarillion**_

 **IMLADRIS/ RIVENDELL**

 **THRANDUIL**

 **1701 da Segunda Era**

Era uma longa viagem até Imladris. O rei Oropher encarregara-o de participar dessa reunião que fora convocada por Gil-Galad. Durante grande parte do caminho, Anarin e Thargon cantavam canções. Entre elas a que falava sobre o encontro de Beren e Lúthien. Thargon aproveitava para espezinhar Anarin que casaria-se em breve.

Era manhã. Eles seguiam pelo _caminho dos elfos na floresta_ até onde este se encontrava com a _Estrada Velha da Floresta,_ até chegarem a passagem alta nas Montanhas Cinzentas, que encontraram o rio Bruinnen que descia pelas paredes do vale formando em seu curso, várias cascatas. As arvores com raizes velhas e retorcidas debruçavam-se sobre o abismo, os pinheiros cobriam tudo ao redor. Então começou a chover. Uma chuva intermitente que ensopou-os rapidamente.

O último dia amanheceu sem chuva e com vento. Para chegar até a residencia de Elrond, os viajantes subiam a estada em zigue-zague. Ao chegarem ao local da abertura na montanha eles contemplaram o reino élfico de Imladris. Atravessaram a ponte de pedra sobre o Bruinen. Detiveram-se num pátio circular ao qual tiveram acesso. Dali vislumbrava-se uma grande escadaria. Ao pé dela, dois soldados, no topo da mesma mais dois soldados.

 _-Vejam._ Thranduil chamou a atenção dos amigos.

\- _Não é só o rei Oropher que está preocupado com a segurança._

 _-Mae (sim)_

Concordaram os amigos.

Ao voltarem-se na direção da ponte, contemplaram a pedra que fora esculpida, formando o portão pelo qual haviam acabado de passar. Era grande e alto o suficiente para que passasem a cavalo, sem que houvesse a necessidade de desmontar. Uma torre lateral servia como ponto de vigilância para todo o vale de Imladris.

 _-Mae Govannen Taren (principe) Thranduil._

 _-Mae Govannen (Bem vindos)._

 _-Já chegaram todos os participantes do conselho?indagou_ _Thranduil._

 _-Ainda nã_ _Lindir ao que logo acrescentou_

 _-Estamos esperando os representantes de Lórien._

 _-O rei Malgalad virá?indagou_ _Thranduil._

 _-Acredito que não Taren (principe)Thranduil, mas é certo a presença de seus representantes._

 _-Sigam-me por favor._

Os viajantes foram levados através de vários corredores e finalmente instalados em aposentos preparados para eles, no andar superior no lado norte. Somente no dia seguinte ocorreria o conselho de guerra.

Durante a maior parte da manhã e da tarde Thranduil e os demais puderam percorrer a propriedade. Sempre havia um ellon ou uma ellith que indicava um caminho para um lugar interessante, como a biblioteca, onde Thranduil passou grande parte do dia em meio a livros preciosos, ou uma ida a uma série de cavernas naturais. A noite Thranduil deixou-se ficar nos aposentos reservados a ele, contemplando o entalhe intrincado de madeira clara do teto até que em certo momento adormeceu.

O dia do conselho de guerra amanhecera, o sol brilhava. Era um claro dia de primavera. A noite anteior fora uma noite escura, sem lua ou estrelas, o que deixou o principe preocupado. Thranduil fora avisado que a reunião aconteceria numa rotunda. Eles subiram por uma ampla escada esculpida na pedra cinzenta e chegaram a rotunda.

O príncipe esperava algo escuro, fechado, mas novamente via um local aberto. Onde a pedra fora belamente trabalhada. Um braço do rio passava ali e trazia o agradável som das águas. Plantas subiam em algumas paredes. E o filho de Oropher agradeceu aos Valar o fato do rei tê-lo enviado até ali. Em pouco tempo o Senhor Elrond, o meio-elfo, havia conseguido erguer um lar de tamanha beleza. Ele não tinha certeza de que seu ada ficaria feliz com aquele resultado. Ainda estavam construíndo sua própria morada. O elfo expulsou tais pensamentos de sua mente e tomou o lugar que lhe fora indicado.

Elrond, o meio-elfo, filho de Earendil presidia o conselho. A seu lado, o emissário dos Valar, o Senhor Élfico Glorfindel, o matador de Balorgs. Celeborn e Galdriel, representando o rei Malgalad de Lórien e Círdan, por Ereinion Gil-galad. Ao final do conselho ficou decidido que todos os povos livres irão até Mordor. E todos deveriam começar a se preparar para a guerra.

Então o dia após o conselho amanheceu. E com ele veio a chuva. O vento começou a soprar. E Thranduil retornou ao palácio do rei Oropher. Era uma longa viagem de volta agora que faziam o caminho contrário, seguiam novamente o rio Anduim.

Foi no terceiro dia de viajem que eles os encontraram. Eles estavam num barranco. Era quase um buraco. O que não era de se admirar, em se tratando de orcs, que não podiam andar a luz do sol. Thargon insistia que deviam ataca-los e logo.

 _Para quê esperar o anoitecer? Só para dar-lhes o beneficio da escuridão que os favorece?_

 _Acalme-se Thargon. Insistia Thranduil_

 _Agora em silêncio. Vamos lá._

Como ainda era dia as bestas ainda dormiam. Na frente do barranco seguro por uma construção tosca de galho, um tecido pardo servia de cortina e impedia a luz do sol de adentrar no buraco.

Anarin ergueu o tecido enquanto Thargon e Thranduil esgueiravam-se para dentro. Após a passagem dos outros, ele próprio o fez. A maioria dos orcs nem tivera chance de falar alguma coisa, até porque não interessava ouvi-los.

Dois dias depois chegaram aos portais do reino de Eryn Galen.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT

" _ **Ouvia-se também o som de harpas élficas e de doces canções, e, quando os ecos chegavam até eles, era como se o ar ficasse mais quente, e sentiam a tênue fragrância das flores da mata desabrochando na primavera." P 254 O Hobbit.**_

 _ **AIRIEN**_

As casas de curar eram um lugar de estudo, paz e calma. Ela já havia ajudado Gwaeeron e fizeram um levantamento de todas as ervas que possuiam. Exceto é claro quando chegavam elfos feridos vindos de patrulhas ou dos treinos para a guerra, como o que acontecia nesse exato momento. Eficientemente Airien tratou de pegar o pó de rais de iris e vinagre, angélica, absinto, alecrim.

-Sente-se.

O ellon sentou-se onde fora indicado. Airien começou Tratou rapidamente de limpar os ferimentos, envolver o braço machucado.

 _-Eu não entendo porque você insiste nisso? Indagou Airien._

O ellon ficou em silêncio.

 _-Você é um excelente arqueiro. Porque insiste em treinar com a espada. Voce não é um sindar Eirlan._

 _-Deixe-o em paz Airien._ Falou Gwaeron, que ajudava o pai na função de Curador.

 _-Mas ele não é um espadachin. Olhe só, a cada dois dias ele vem aqui, cheio de ferimentos, hematomas, como se fosse um garoto humano. Afirmou Airien._

 _Gwaeron riu e disse:_

 _-E quantos garotos humanos você viu Airien? Até onde sei você nunca saiu da Grande Floresta Verde._

A elleth olhou-o e sacudiu a cabeça. Entendia o ponto de vista do amigo, embora não concordasse com isso.

E três dias depois Eirlan adentrava novamente as casas de curar. Entretanto o _ellon (elfo)_ não estava sozinho. Havia mais _elgadhrim (elfos)_ machucados devido a um confronto com orcs durante a noite.

 _-Ilúvatar! ele_ exclamou baixinho ao perceber que Airien aproximava-se dele.

Segurando uma cesta de vime, onde havia os aparatos necessários a _elleth_ aproximou-se.

 _-Bom dia._

O ellon susurrou um bom dia timido em resposta. Antes que Airien pudesse falar alguma coisa, as portas das casas de curar foram abertas e Thranduil, Anarin e Thargon adentraram nos aposentos com mais elfos.

Gwaeron interferiu.

 _-Mas o que houve? Nunca chegaram tantos assim de uma vez?_

 _-Orcs. Durante uma patrulha noturna. foi a vez de Thranduil, responder._

Então eles começaram a distribuir os feridos pelos leitos. Longas cortinas de linho isolavam os pacientes uns dos outros. Gwaeron, Nylaari, e Arthonon o curador dividiram-se rapidamente, em poucos instantes o último grupo foi levado para os leitos desocupados e Airien pode voltar ao trabalho. Ela tinha feito um propósito de não questionar mais Eirlan; o elfo era teimoso. Um minuto depois, contudo, sentiu uma sensação incômoda e ergueu os olhos.

Thargon havia permanecido ali.

 _-Deseja alguma coisa?_

 _-Não. Estava apenas vendo seu trabalho._

A _elleth (elfa)_ não disse nada.

 _-Thargon você poderia vir aqui?_ Chamou Anarin.

O elfo afastou-se para alivio de Airien. Ela imediatamente tratou de examinar o próximo paciente. - _U_ _m supercílio cortado, um lábio cortado, um nariz sangrando. Até que não foi muita coisa, dessa vez._

- _Não senhora_.

O ellon tentou erguer-se e reclamou de dor.

- _Sim. Devemos ter alguns hematomas aqui nas costelas. Muito bem. Tire a camisa._

O ellon obedeceu sem hesitar.

 _-Não tem nada quebrado. Vou enfaixa-lo e você deve descansar. Entendeu?_

 _-Sim senhora._

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT

 **ERYN GALEN.**

 **1703**

 **ANARIN**

Havia música outra vez. Era o som de uma harpa e flautas a acompanhavam. Anarin estava contente, entretanto ele sabia que era tão somente a calmaria que precede a tempestade. Eles estavam aos pés dos Talans onde a maioria do povo de _Eryn Galen_ vivia. Só o rei Oropher, seu filho Thranduil e seus criados mais próximos viviam nas cavernas. Essa era a grande verdade, por mais que o rei Oropher quisesse reconstruir o reino de Elu Thingol, Menegroth, as Mil Cavernas, em Doriath, poucos Silvan sentiram-se a vontade em morar nas cavernas.

Ele havia passado a manhã inteira junto a Thranduil e Thargon, treinando os elfos e certificando-se de que as forjas, estivessem trabalhando, para que as armas fossem reparadas ou feitas. E ciosos de seu trabalho, logo o arsenal do rei Oropher começava a se encher de lanças e espadas, elmos e longas cotas de malha.

Tamurile, Airien, Evicor, Aylon faziam parte do grupo a que Anarin se juntara. Em dois meses ele e Tamruile estariam casados. Sentado ao lado de Tamurile eles conversavam, os dedos das mãos entrelaç braços se ergueram lentamente e a envolveram. Então ele se inclinou e apoiou o queixo sobre o alto da cabeça. Embalou-a em um doce movimento cheio de paz. A luz proveniente das fogueiras iluminava o local. Aquela era a comemoração de seu noivado. Somente as pessoas mais próximas tinham sido convidadas. Ele chamara Thranduil, que prometera vir, contudo ele não aparecera.

Subitamente a música parou. Anarin olhou ao redor tentando entender o que acontecera e então viu. Vestido em um grande manto cinza, que abria-se revelando um par de calças cor de ouro e camisas brancas. Assim trajava-se o rei Oropher. O rei deixara o palácio nas cavernas e viera até os Talans nas árvores. Acompanhando-o Thranduil.

E repentinamente mais gente chegava.E como sempre acontecia quando o rei Oropher estava presente vieram empregados trazendo mais comida e bebida para os que quisessem festejar até o amanhecer.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT

 **THRANDUIL**

As faias eram árvores grandes, com troncos lisos cujos galhos ascendiam ao céu. Não eram as únicas na floresta, havia choupos, carvalhos, álamos, plátanos. E em um dos seus passeios de reconhecimento Thranduil descobrira toda uma família de alces. Eram brancos. E ele afeiçoou-se dos animais.

Ao retomar o passeio a cavalo, _o principe_ teve consciência de que não estava sozinho. Acreditava que não haveria ninguém naquela parte da floresta. Mas ouviu novamente o som de cascos de cavalos

Com o manto esvoaçando às costas, Airien debruçou-se sobre o pescoço da égua, impelindo o animal a um galope, ao avistar o _ellon (elfo),_ Airien bateu no pescoço da égua e logo o animal parou. Airien ficou imóvel.

O cavaleiro fitou-a.

Ela lembrou-se de que havia-o visto na festa de noivado de Tamurile, na ocasião ele estava acompanhado e a _elleth (elfa)_ também. Agora estavam sós. Num lugar aonde a marioria tinha cabelos castanhos ou negros. Aquela _elleth (elfa)_ se destacava porque possuía um longo cabelo claro, grandes olhos verdes, e pequenos pontinhos dourados brilhando nos mesmos, e tinha a pele clara, suave.

Havia uma inteligência determinada e aguda dentro daquele guerreiro, Airien sentiu. Ele era o último _elfo_ que ela gostaria de enfrentar como adversário. Mesmo assim, ela sustentou o olhar do cavaleiro. Os mais belos olhos que ela já vira.

Imagens a dominaram, abrasando-a com um fogo tórrido... Suas mãos na carne nua daquele peito, o beijo daquele cavaleiro. Chocada, ela quase cambaleou para trás. Que sortilégio a dominava?

 _Man eneth l_ _î_ _n?(qual é o teu nome?)_

 _Eneth n_ _î_ _n Airien (Meu nome é Airien)_ respondeu a jovem.

 _O que faz tão longe das cavernas?_ Thranduil indagou.

 _Vivo há mais tempo aqui que você Taren (principe) Thranduil. Sei exatamente os riscos que corro_.

 _Mesmo assim não deveria andar sozinha. É arriscado._ Thranduil insistiu.

 _Vejo que temos um problema de comunicação Taren (príncipe). E agradeço por sua preocupação mas ela não é necessária._ Airien respondeu.

Thranduil teve a súbita vontade de rir. Aquela moça era alta, mais alta do que muitos dos ellon que vivam ali, mas era mais baixa do que ele e acreditava estar completamente segura sozinha na floresta. O príncipe aproveitou então para examiná-la mais atentamente.

Os longos cabelos tinham um tom claro. Uma imagem flutuou por sua mente — daquela cabeleira espalhada por uma cama... e a jovem sob seu corpo. Thranduil rapidamente afastou essas imagens de sua mente.

Os olhos daquela mulher o haviam fascinado. Inteligentes, penetrantes, tinham poder, atraíam. Ela o encarara nos olhos, de uma maneira que deveria assustar a maioria dos elfos. Thranduil não era como a maioria dos elfos

 _Já que afirma não correr risco algum. Peço-lhe que cavalgue a meu lado. Tenho a intenção de conhecer toda essa floresta._

 _Já não era sem tempo. Para viver aqui e governar os Silvan, precisa conhecer e amar essa floresta Taren._

 _Mae (sim). Por favor guie-nos através de Eryn Galen_

 **THIS IS AIN'T OVER YET (Ainda não é o fim)**

 **OBS: Melhorou Lourdiana?**


	4. Chapter 4

TÍTULO: **O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI-**

AUTORA: Reggie_Jolie

CASANDO: Thranduil/(OC)

CENSURA: R

GENERO:Drama/Romance

AVISOS: violência.

DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.

SUMÁRIO: Thranduil casa-se com Airien.

 **NOTA DA AUTORA:**

 _ **Este capitulo demorou muito para sair. Existe uma coisa chamada pós-graduação_e sim é a segunda que faço, que atrapalha a vida ficcional_ outro ponto dificil é que o Professor TOLKIEN não escreveu muito sobre a Segunda Era. Então fica muito complicado. Peço a quem lê essa fanfic, que compreeenda que apenas homenageio o professor com ela. Grata pela compreensão e boa leitura.**_

 _ **NOTA DA AUTORA2:**_

 _ **Homens do Norte.**_  
Os Homens do Norte eram compostos de dois grupos principais. Primeiro, nem todos os Homens que permaneceram ao leste das Montanhas Azuis e Nebulosas caíram nas tentações de Morgoth ou Sauron, eles se juntaram após a Guerra da Ira com aqueles Edain que não quiseram viajar para Númenor (parecido com quando, ao final da Primeira Era, muitos Eldar permaneceram e foram para o leste, se tornando os senhores dos Elfos Silvan). Os Homens do Norte que viviam na Grande Floresta Verde e outras partes de Rhovanion eram amigos dos Dúnedain, sendo em grande parte seus parentes, e muitos deles se tornaram leais a Gondor. Os Homens de Valle e Esgaroth eram Homens do Norte, como eram os Homens das Florestas da Floresta das Trevas, e os Éothéod, que foram chamados de Rohirrim; os Beorns também eram contados como Homens do Norte.

FONTE: .br

 **Breve Cronologia**

 **SEGUNDA ERA**

 **1590- Celebrimbor forja os grandes aneis (Narya, Nenya e Vilya)**

 _ **1600- Glorfindel volta dos Salões de Mandos, para aconselhar, Gil-Galad, Elron e Círdan.**_

 _ **1600- Sauron forja o UM ANEL.**_

 _ **1695\. Sauron reune seu exercito e tenta invadir Eriador.**_

 _ **1697 Fundação de Imladris.**_

 _ **1700 Sauron é derrotado com a ajuda dos Numenorianos, no reinado de Tar-Minastir.**_

 _ **1800 Sauron estende seu poder no Leste**_

 _ **CAP 4.**_ _ **KISS ME**_

 **1708 da Segunda Era**

 **ERYN GALEN**

 _ **ANARIN**_

Não deveria haver motivo para estar nervoso, mas Anarin estava. Era o dia de seu casamento com Tamurile.

A cerimônia mesmo, era privada e aconteceria pelo meio dia. Poucas testemunhas em geral escolhidas pelo noivo. O rei Oropher fizera questão de oficiar aquela cerimônia em particular, afinal o noivo era filho de um amigo.

Então estavam na sala, os pais da noiva, o rei Oropher, Galion o mordomo, Anarin e sua noiva, Tamurile. E como testemunhas Thranduil e Airien. No momento esperado Thranduil apresentou um baú contendo os presentes dados a noiva por Anarin. Os pais de Tamurile, assentiram, era mais uma formalidade. Airien adiantou-se e por sua vez apresentou os presentes da noiva para Anarin. Como os pais de Anarin não mais viviam coube ao rei apreciar os presentes e assentir. Então os noivos foram conduzidos por Galion a uma sala em separado. Quando ambos retornaram ostentavam anéis dourados na mão direita e um pesado colar de ouro. A cerimônia havia terminado. Eles estavam casados.

A festa essa começaria logo após e como toda festa Silvan comandada por Oropher, não tinha hora prevista para o final.

 _Bem — começou o rei Oropher, erguendo a taça diante deles.— Eu desejo felicidades ao casal. Um brinde a Anarin e Tamurile_

— _A Anarin e Tamurile! — Todos exclamaram._

Um bando de pássaros cantava, e as árvores pareciam se mover no mesmo ritmo do som, as tochas com luzes alaranjadas bruxuleavam. Eles eram silvan e aquela era uma comemoração no coração da floresta. Os noivos chegaram escoltados por dois guerreiros que portavam tochas, as mãos dos noivos estavam atadas com uma fita e flores coloridas. Tamurile tinha o rosto coberto por um fino véu branco e dourado.

Os noivos foram conduzidos a uma mesa posta. Anarin cobriu a mão dela com a dele, repousada na beira da mesa, e o calor a envolveu. Então Tamurile sorriu e pensou que a vida deles juntos seria tranquila.

A música começou, e um grupo de _ellitih_ adiantou-se e tomou Tamurile pela mão, elas formaram um círculo com Tamurile a noiva no centro. Rindo e brincando, as garotas dançaram... Celebrando o casamento deles.

Outras pessoas se juntaram ao círculo... mães, pais, amigos, pois todos compartilhavam a alegria daquela união, as pessoas batendo palmas no ritmo da música, enquanto mais e mais pessoas participavam da dança. Então, quando um membro do grupo estendeu a mão para ele, Thranduil juntou-se ao grupo.

Eles circulavam e se moviam para trás e para a frente, cada um dos casais passando os outros num padrão que continuava ao longo da música inteira. Os músicos fizeram uma breve pausa, antes de recomeçarem, e, os recem-casados no centro daquela imensa ciranda, riam, e, quando a dança acabou, eles dançaram outra e depois outra música, até que a festa terminou e todos começaram a ir embora.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

 **THRANDUIL**

Era uma reunião comum. Estavam todos no salão de estudos do rei e Oropher ouvia os relatos das patrulhas que haviam sido estabelecidas, bem como o progresso na construção das armas, e do treinamento dos soldados.

Então Aegil principiou a falar da presença de homens na floresta, o que imediatamente chamou a atenção do rei.

 _-Até onde eles entraram em Rhovânion? Indagou Oropher_

 _-Eles foram para o sul meu Senhor, respondeu Aegil_

 _-Eles estavam armados? Eles atacaram? Se atacaram, esses invasores, eles foram mortos? Insistiu Oropher_

 _-Sim. Meu senhor. Aegil respondeu_

 _-Eles estavam armados? Eles atacaram? Se atacaram, esses invasores, eles foram mortos? Eles foram mortos? Nenhum dos inimigos ficou vivo? Insistiu Oropher_

 _-Sim... o capitão gaguejou. Sim Meu senhor. Aegil conseguiu dizer afinal_

De onde estava sentado Thranduil percebeu o erro cometido pelo Sindar, era visivel no tom de voz, que ele ocultava alguma coisa e sabia que esse erro seria punido.

 _-Eu não aceito incompetência dos capitães da minha guarda._

Aegil ergueu-se

 _-Meu Senhor._

O capitão em questão fora severamente punido por Oropher.

Ao final daquela reunião fora dada a Thranduil o posto de novo chefe da Guarda Real da Grande Floresta Verde.

Conforme o rei planejara eles sairam em direção ao leste e depois iriam para o sul. Era uma viagem longa. Thranduil habitura-se ao modo do rei trabalhar. Ele não tomava notas, mas mentalmente Oropher era capaz de rememorar cada palavra dita. Então seguindo as ordens do rei, aquela patrulha seguia em direção aonde os homens foram vistos em Rhovanion.

A patrulha era composta de doze elfos, e a estes Thranduil juntara seus amigos Thargon e o recem-casado Anarin. Todos os _elgadhrim (elfos)_ armados com arco e flecha. Thranduil sabia ainda da dificuldade que eles possuiam em lidar com espadas. E isso era um fator de preocupação para o rei Oropher. Todos usavam vestimentas da cor das folhas das árvores da floresta. Eles cavalgavam de dia e descansavam a noite. E isso se repetiu por cinco dias. Então eles encontraram o primeiro grupo de _Edain (humanos)._

Eles não entendiam como aqueles homens pretendiam viver ali, já que a maior parte do terreno era pantanoso. A única área não pantanosa fervilhava de pessoas. Aparentemente eles estavam estabelecendo uma povoação naquele lugar. Havia estacas demarcando o lugar das moradias. Um padrão de casas e ruas estava sendo feito. O chão estava sendo aradado.

Arvores estavam sendo derrubadas e casas construidas.

 _-Há crianças entre eles. Famílias inteiras. Não acredito que sejam uma real ameça._ Congecturou Anarin

 _-Sim. Confirmou Thargon_

 _-Entretanto temos de conversar com eles. Não podemos voltar até o rei sem respostas, disse Thranduil por fim._

 _-Olhem, Thranduil chamou a atenção dos amigos._

Havia uma parelha de bois, puxando um arado. Era um gado enorme, contudo eram domesticados. _E_ les podiam ouvir o tilintar de sinos amarrados ao pescoço de cabras. Tudo ali indicava que aqueles humanos não pretendiam sair dali. No fundo Thranduil esperava que isso não fosse um complicador.

Ao final do dia, os homens acenderam fogueiras e sentados ao redor delas, cantavam, sorriam e preparação refeições. As crianças corriam por ali. Até o presente momento Thranduil concluía que não havia nada de extraordinário naquele povo tarde eles ficaram sabendo que aqueles homens eram da mesma raça dos que na Primeira Era se aliaram contra Morgoth.

Eles estabeleçeram-se na Angra Leste, e estavam derrubando parte das árvores. Em principio aquilo não agradou a Thranduil mas não era algo que ele pudesse controlar. (Contos Inacabados p319-320)

Quando eles chegaram ao sul, encontraram um povo totalmente diferente. Eles viajavam em grandes carroças. Por isso foram chamadados de carroçeiros. Eram mais altos, fortes e com pele cor de oliva. Como na povoação anterior, havia famílias inteiras e estabeleciam um assentamento ali.

 _-O rei não vai gostar nem um pouco disso. afirmou Thargon_

 _Anarin_

Thranduil permaneceu em silêncio. Havia ocasiões que as palavras eram totalmente desnecessárias. E essa era uma delas.

O sol nasceu como se fosse uma bola de fogo, iluminando tudo aquilo que estava à sua volta e enchendo—o de vida.

 _Será que eles irão sobreviver se nevar? Indagou Anarin_

Thranduil olhou para o céu onde a luz brilhava por trás de nuvens ligeiras.

 _-Não vai nevar ainda — disse ele, franzindo a testa. — Dentro de uma, talvez duas semanas._

 _-E o que diremos ao rei?_ Indagou Thargon

 _-A verdade. Há edains morando na floresta agora. Retrucou Thranduil_

No mesmo dia eles puseram-se a seguir o rio Celduin (ou o rio Corrente) até as Emyn-nu-Fuin (as montanhas da Grande Floresta Verde) dali eles seguiriam o rio Encantado que os levaria até os portões do palácio de Oropher.

No quarto dia de viagem ao anoitecer um dos _silvan_ que servia como batedor, voltou e comunicou a Thranduil a presença de orcs ali. O grupo então dirigiu-se em silêncio ao local indicado e de fatoencontraram uns quize orcs. As crias de Sauron haviam feito uma fogueira e assavam um animal.

Em voz baixa Thranduil e os soldados, discutiam a melhor hora de apresentarem-se e acabarem com aquelas criaturas. Decisão tomada, as flechas zuniram e acertaram os três orcs pretendidos. Os demais ergueram-se gritando, e desnorteados. O crespúsculo estava a favor de Thranduil e seus amigos.

Anarin viu-se diante de um orc, que portava uma espada grande de lâmina encurvada. A placa de peitoral, devia ter sido de outra criatura, porque também era desproporcional. Era como se todos eles estivessem vestindo restos de outros. Ele ergueu a espada acima da cabeça com ambas as mãos, o orc aproximou-se e quando investiu, o elfo abaixou-se e fez com que sua espada, ferise o orc exatamente debaixo do braço. Nova investida do orc e Anarin golpeou-o no pescoço. A criatura caiu emitindo um som estranho.

 _-As armaduras são vulneráveis embaixo do braço._ Disse Anarin.

As armas chocavam-se produzindo um som alto. Os elfos combatiam e logo o número de orc encontrou-se bastante reduzido, como eles esperavam.

Thranduil por sua vez tinha a sua frente um orc que trazia em sua mão um grande machado de guerra. Ele investiu contra o orc o que o obrigou a recuar. Thranduil continou golpeando-o. O machado do orc passou muito perto da cabeça do elfo, que abaixou-se rapidamente, e golpeou o orc nas pernas. A proteção que ele usava impediu que a espada o cortasse profundamente, mas ele afastou-se pulando. Thranduil sorriu e voltou a atacar, depois de um tempo o orc foi ao chão. Thranduil com um pé, pisava no peito do orc e a ponta de sua espada apontava para a garganta ele disse:

 _-De onde vocês vem?_

A criatura gargalhou.

 _-De onde vocês vem?_

 _\- Responda-me porque não pretendo poupar sua vida nem a de seus amigos._

O orc nada respondeu.

Insatisfeito e ciente de que não obteria nenhuma resposta satisfatória da parte daquela criatura, Thranduil decepou-lhe a cabeça.

E Thargon deparou-se com um orc vestindo uma cota de malha, de aneis entrelaçados e com uma espada nas mãos. O elfo sabia que não seria exatamente fácil derrotar aquela criatura de Mordor. Mas ele o faria. Ele viu o brilho da espada com o canto dos olhos e desviou a tempo. O golpe que acertaria seu coração, atingiu-lhe o braço.

Thargon atacou-o e com um grito de dor a criatura caiu.

 _-Implore por misericórdia. Disse o elfo._

 _-Nada de misericórdia Thargon. Acabe logo com isso ordenou Thranduil_

Após o combate eles retomaram a caminhada chegando ao palácio durante a madrugada. Após deixar os cavalos aos cuidados dos cavalariços, Thranduil dirigiu-se aos aposentos pessoais de Oropher.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

 **AIRIEN**

O céu retumbou com trovões como se para anunciar sua chegada e o tom de seu humor, e uma corrente de água subitamente desceu dos céus, molhando-a com grosas gotas de chuva. Airien se permitiu um secreto sorriso de aprovação. A tormenta era bem-vinda.

Afastando-se rapidamente a elfa trazia consigo as ervas que fora colher naquela manhã. Era o trabalho que Airien escolhera para si, gostava da sensação de curar os ferimentos, de afastar a dor, a fadiga. Ela amava o silêncio que havia nas casas de curar quando toda a dor era dissipada.

Outra coisa que ela gostava no trabalho que escolhera, era que dedicava horas ao estudo, como estava fazendo naquela manhã. Isso até o momento em que o principe adentrara nas casas de curar.

Thranduil havia estabelecido um padrão depois da festa de casamento do amigo, ele ia vê-la todas as manhãs, em que não estava fora em patrulha. Ele sentava-se e conversavam. A jovem era inteligente, perspicaz. Os olhos dela brilhavam enquanto ela versava sobre as ervas curativas e toda a série de conhecimentos que aprendia ali. Então ele descobriu porque o rei Oropher colocara o pai de Airien no conselho. Ela podia conversar sobre qualquer coisa e tinha uma curiosidade imensa, era habilidosa com números e línguas.

Então ela começara a guardar as folhas secas, raízes e cogumelos. Havia um cheiro forte ali, não era desagradável, observou Thranduil.

Airien aproximou-se do almofariz e começou a moer ervas.

Então Thranduil ergueu-se e aproximou-se da jovem. Ela parou o que fazia.

 _-O que devo fazer para que aceite casar-se comigo Airien?inda_ _gou Thranduil_

 _-Pedir-me._

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por instantes. Então ouviu-se uma súbita pancada a porta, e um _ellon( elfo)_ machucado adentrou nos aposentos. Os amigos largaram-no sobre uma cadeira.

 _-O que houve? Indagou Airien_

 _-Um acidente com um dos cavalos. Disse o rapaz_

 _-Certo. Deixe-me ver isso._

Uma tíbia longa, projetou-se no ar e um pé esbelto, ossudo, sacudiu-se de um lado para o outro. Parou bruscamente no meio do movimento, com um "ai" abafado do seu dono. Abaixou-o e delicadamente massageou o tornozelo ainda inchado.

Airien imobilizou-o e mandou-o descansar. Expulsando os demais _elgadhrim(elfos)_ que se encontravam ali, ela fechou as cortinas deixando o paciente em repouso.

 _-Muito bem!_ Então ela voltou-se para o outro lado da sala onde um Thranduil perplexo com tudo o que acontecera estava parado.

 _-Você tinha uma pergunta para me fazer. Faça-a agora._ Demandou Airien, farta de ser interrompida.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

 _ **DIAS DEPOIS**_

 _ **THRANDUIL**_

 _-Thranduil Oropherion. Finalmente nos encontramos._ Disse Anlow.

Thranduil tinha vindo até ali, encontrar-se com a família de Airien. E encontrara os cinco irmãos dela. Anlow, o primogênito, Lorifir, Aryll, que ele descobira há algum tempo ser gêmeo com Airien e os gêmeos Evicor e Aylon

 _-Não sei se o quero perto de minha irmã; disse_ Evicor

 _-O que você quer não me interessa. O que Airien quer é o que me trouxe até aqui._ Argumentou Thranduil

 _-Eu ouvi rumores. Péssimos por sinal._ Disse Anlow.

 _-Já vi outras elleth correrem atrás de você. Não quero que minha irmã seja exposta a sofrimento desnecessário._ Completou Alyon

 _-Deixem ele falar,_ argumentou Aryll.

 _-Como sempre você parte em defesa dos interesses dela Aryll_. Rebateu Alyon.

 _-Diferente de vocês, eu escuto o que Airien tem para dizer. E até hoje nunca me arrependi de ter dado ouvidos a nossa irmã_. Aryll _argumentou._

 _-Vocês devem ter ouvido péssimos rumores. Sei disso. Falam das ellith, sem dúvida. Correm atrás de um principe. Correm atrás de um corpo. A única que chegou até mim de verdade foi Airien. Olhe. T_ hranduil exibiu o exatamente igual ao que Airien exibia havia cinco dias. Eram ambos prateados.

 _-Eu a honrarei. Eu a amarei. Ela ama todos vocês. Jamais me interporei entre vocês. Se você quer lutar_ Anlow, _eu lutarei. Quer me bater? Pode tentar. Mas se fala de sofrimento desnecessário, pensa que o final dessa conversa, como seu temperamento exige senhores, não irá causar sofrimento a ela? T_ hranduil então esperou que os irmãos dissessem alguma coisa.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AAT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

 **AIRIEN**

Fora o som de pássaros que a acordara. Airien como todo eldar, rapidamente voltou a consciência. E reconheceu que estava nos aposentos de Thranduil. Sim ele fora até seu _Talan_ buscá-la. Enfrentara o amor protetor imenso de seus irmãos. Ela também adorara pôr seus irmãos em seu devido lugar. Não era mais uma elfinha que precisasse ser guiada por eles.

Airien ainda recordara que fora apresentada ao rei, na noite anterior. O rei Oropher sorrira e oferecera um jantar festivo a todos que estavam presentes, Sindar e Silvan. Ainda festejavam quando Thranduil e Airien sairam do salão. Não era mais segredo para qualquer habitante dali que o principe Thranduil escolhera uma Silvan para esposa.

Olhando para o aposento com mais atenção Airien descobriu uma bandeja contendo um pequeno bule e alguma coisa embrulhada em guardanapo se achava sobre a mesa ao seu lado. Tocando o bule, descobriu-o ainda morno, embora não quente. Ela não tinha ideia da pessoa que tinha permissão para adentrar assim nos aposentos de Thranduil mas não reclamou da bebida quente.

-Bom dia _A'mael(amada)_

 _-Bom dia. Ela respondeu._

O fogo estava baixo e o cômodo começava a esfriar, então ele colocou madeira fresca na lareira, e as chamas logo subiram.

Depositando a xícara sobre a mesa ao lado, Airien sorriu e disse:

 _-Hannon Le (obrigada)_

Thranduil voltou-se. Era incrível, bastava ela falar e ele sentia-se aquecer por dentro. O que era inteiramente novo para ele.

Era cedo. Apenas algumas poucas pessoas cuidavam de suas tarefas. Cumprimentaram-na com respeito quando Airien passou. Ela respondeu, sentindo, com tristeza, uma distância que nunca houvera antes. As coisas tinham mudado. Airien então parou, o que fez com que Thranduil que estava a seu lado fizesse o mesmo.

 _-Não se preocupe A'mael(amada). Você se acostuma rápido. Ele falou em voz baixa._

 _-E desde quando você sabe o que estou pensando? Retrucou Airien_

 _-Não leio mentes, se é o que você receia. Mas suas expressões são fáceis de ler Melethril (amada)._

O vento rodopiou em torno deles, fazendo esvoaçar os longos cabelos de Airien. Nos trajes simples que sempre usava, como a maioria das pessoas de seu povo, sua beleza era régia. Verdadeira. De uma qualidade única, como Thranduil notara desde a primeira vez.

Thranduil então pôs a mão no bolso da túnica que usava e de lá tirou uma fita de couro e puxando-o para mais perto, então rapidamente amarrou aquele cabelo glorioso.

 _-Eu quero você — sussurrou ele. — Sempre quis você._

Thranduil tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus novamente, só por um momento, então deu um passo atrás, de modo que não a tombasse no chão e a tivesse ali, naquele momento. Poderia ter mantido o controle se ela não tivesse respondido ao seu toque com tanta suavidade. Se não o tivesse agarrado e puxado para mais perto. Thranduil quase escapara do efeito que ela lhe causava, mas então Airien sussurrou uma resposta:

 _-E eu quero você, Thranduil._

Desta vez, ela explorou-lhe a boca, usando a ponta da língua para contornar os lábios firmes. Quando ele os abriu, ela provou tudo o que ele era. Thranduil se moveu para mais perto, abrindo sua capa e envolvendo-a, junto com seus braços, ao redor dela. O corpo dele era repleto de músculos fortes, e Airien se sentiu segura. Ele lhe dava essa sensação de segurança. Então, o som de passos a fez afastar-se.

 _-Vamos ambos temos muito trabalho a fazer e ainda preciso falar com o rei._

 _ **A SER CONTINUADO...**_

.


	5. Chapter 5

TÍTULO: **O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI-**

AUTORA: Reggie_Jolie

CASANDO: Thranduil/(OC)

CENSURA: R

GENERO:Drama/Romance

BETA:

AVISOS: violência.

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.**_

 _ **Pois Lúthien reuniu dois temas de palavras, a tristeza dos eldar e o pesar dos homens, das Duas Famílias criadas por Ilúvatar para habitar em Arda, o Reino da Terra, em meio às estrelas incontáveis. E, enquanto estava ajoelhada diante dele, suas lágrimas caíram sobre os pés de Mandos como chuva sobre as pedras. E Mandos se comoveu, ele, que nunca se comovera, desse modo até então, nem depois. O Silmarillion**_ _p 186_

 **NOTAS:**

Não há uma data de nascimento para Oropher, mas ele parece estar na migração dos elfos que viajou para o leste no ano 1000, contudo ele não aparece ou é citado nos acontecimentodas da Primeira Era, o que sugere (contudo Tolkien não quis dar-nos esta prova) que ele nasceu durante a Segunda Era. Os escritos de Tolkien levam-nos a acreditar que Oropher e sua família viviam em Lindon.

Ainda sobre o reino que Oropher veio a establecer em Rhôvanion, primeiramente ele e seu povo ( Sindar e Silvan) teriam se estabelecido em AMON LANC, longe o suficiente da influência dos Noldor, no ano de 1050 da terceira Era, a Floresta passa a se chamar "Floresta das Trevas" e a chegada das aranhas, o povo de Oropher foi migrando cada vez mais para o norte até estabelecer-se as margens do Rio Encantado e do Rio da Floresta. Então ao escrever a fanfiction eu optei por não colocar essas migrações internas e os coloquei exatamente no _**reino da floresta**_ , descrito no Hobbit.

 _ **NOTA DA AUTORA 2:**_ Acerca de Lothlórien, no que se refere a Galadriel e Celeborn, o professor Tolkien fez várias versões da história e nenhuma é dita como a "verdadeira" optei pela grafia LÓRINAND, como está no Contos Inacabados página 478, que seria a grafia mais antiga. Lembre-se a fanfiction ocorre na segunda era.

Fonte: Encyclopedia of Arda **e Tolkien Talk.**

 **NOTA DA AUTORA 3:** Os personagens abaixo pertencem a Tolkien, a descrição é somente para lembrar quem são e sua participação nessa fanfic.

 _ **Amdír/Malgalad.**_ Rei de Lórien, até Batalha de Dargolad. Como Tolkien diz no Contos Inacabados que Oropher lutou ao lado dele, me pareceu plausível que Thranduil se sentisse mais a vontade em Lórinand, do que em Imladris.

 _ **Nellas**_. Esta personagem é minha. Não ela não é esposa de Malgalad, é apenas a curandeira de Lórinand.

 **NOTA DA AUTORA 4:** No Atlas da Terra Média de Karen Wynn Fonstad, fala que Tolkien estabeleceu limites de velocidade e distâncias a seguir:

A PÉ: 24 A 30 minutos por milha

a cavalo: 9 minutos por milha (cavalos de Rohan); 8 por milha (cavalos dos Dúnedain).

 **Breve Cronologia**

 **SEGUNDA ERA**

 **1590- Celebrimbor forja os grandes aneis (Narya, Nenya e Vilya)**

 _ **1600- Glorfindel volta dos Salões de Mandos, para aconselhar, Gil-Galad, Elron e Círdan.**_

 _ **1600- Sauron forja o UM ANEL.**_

 _ **1695\. Sauron reune seu exercito e tenta invadir Eriador.**_

 _ **1697 Fundação de Imladris.**_

 _ **1700 Sauron é derrotado com a ajuda dos Numenorianos, no reinado de Tar-Minastir.**_

 _ **1800 Sauron estende seu poder no Leste**_

 _ **CAP 5. TRIVIALIDADES**_

 _ **1709**_

 **GRANDE FLORESTA VERDE**

 **THRANDUIL**

Airien descobrira que ser casada com Thranduil não era uma tarefa fácil. Seu marido vinha com o seguinte letreiro, _aceite-me como sou, pois não mudarei._ Thranduil era um líder nato, acostumado a dar ordens e ser obedecido, e a despeito de ser a mais nova numa casa de cinco irmãos, ela não era exatamente inclinada a obedecer sem questionar.

Oropher não precisava da ajuda dela para administrar o reino. Galion era o mordomo e administrava tudo com extrema competência. Almare atendia pessoalmente o rei, e ela descobrira que também atendia a Thranduil. Agradecia todos os dias o chá quente que a elfa deixava ao lado da cama de ambos. Então Airien viu-se momentanemente sem ter o que fazer, coisa que não era de seu feitio.

Então o casal tivera sua primeira discussão.

Thranduil chegou de patrulha depois da meia noite. Estava ferido mas nada que Gwaeron não resolvesse, ele só não queria que Airien estivesse nas casas de curar. Havia um cheiro sempre presente de ervas aromáticas e flores secas ali.

 _-Aqui._ Gwaeron indicou o lugar.

 _-Vamos retirar essa flecha. Ainda bem que você não o fez._ Disse o curador enquanto retirava a seta. Ele advertiu o principe novamente.

 _-Vai doer._

 _-Faça! Não sou tão tolo assim Gwaeron. replicou Thranduil_

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde Thranduil encontrou-se em seus próprios aposentos.O ferimento doía agora, apesar da bandagem e de ter parado de sangrar algum tempo atrás. A flecha de metal, por sorte, atingira sua costela de raspão e não estava envenenada, nem penetrara profundamente, de modo que ele só precisava suportar a dor desagradável.

Ele notou que Airien estava deitada sem se mover, virada do lado favorito dela, de frente para a lareira. Thranduil observou que ela dormia. As sombras lançadas pelo fogo da lareira faziam com que ora ela parecesse sorrindo, ora franzindo a testa. Mas ele percebeu que ela dormia tão profundamente que nem se mexeu.

Thranduil chamou-a.

 _-Melethril_ (amada)

Rapidamente Airnien voltou a consciência para deparar com um Thranduil com uma bandagem nas costelas, com as pontas dos cabelos chamuscadas.

 _-Por Iluvatar, o que aconteceu com você Herven-nín (meu marido)?_

 _-Nada realmente importante Hervess-nin (Minha esposa)._

 _-Não. Sente-se. Deixe-me examiná-lo._

Dedos delicados alisaram seu couro cabeludo, deslizando através de seu cabelo, movendo-se sobre os ossos e checando-lhe a pele no processo.

Nesse meio tempo, Airien consegiu arrancar de Thranduil o ataque dos orcs a patrulha, o incêndio numa parte da floresta.

 _-Uma flecha, um incêndio. É muito para processar. Você poderia ter morrido Thranduil_

A exaustão que o levara a procurar seu descanso desapareceu sob o toque de Airien. Agora, ela estava parada na sua frente, os seios apenas a centímetros de seu rosto, deixando-o com a vontade crescente de tocá-los, de prová-la.

Thranduil abriu-se para ela e provou-a, antes de aprofundar o beijo, de maneira ardente. O cabelo dela caía ao redor dos dois, movendo-se cada vez que ela se mexia, roçando as peles de ambos com sua extensão sedosa.

O momento em que ele perdeu o controle foi quando Airien desceu a mão e tocou sua ereção. Envolvendo os dedos delicados ao seu redor, ela começou a acariciá-lo, a massageá-lo, enquanto o corpo de Thrandul esquentava mais a cada segundo de contato. Ele baixou o braço para tocá-la, traçando padrões na barriga dela.

Levantou-se sem movê-la, e depois, ergueu-a em seus braços. Ele riu quando a jogou sobre a cama e puxou as cobertas sobre eles. Logo, estavam deitados e aconchegados um nos braços do outro.

Airien não sabia quando tinha mergulhado num sono profundo, mas soube quando acordou. Deitado ao seu lado, Thranduil acariciava-lhe o seio, provocando-o gentilmente. Ele beijou-lhe a orelha, a respiração ali enviando ondas de calor por todo seu corpo. Quando ela arqueou-se para trás, ele desceu mais a mão.

Thranduil enrijeceu entre os corpos de ambos, ao acariciá-la. Sem uma palavra, puxou os quadris femininos na sua direção e deslizou entre as coxas de Airien. Desta vez, construiu o desejo lentamente, até que ela explodisse sob seu toque e sua posse.

 _-Airien?_

 _-Mae (sim)._ _Como você está se sentindo?_

 _-Já tive dias piores._

Ela aproximou-se trazendo consigo um bule e então serviu uma xícara de chá.

 _-Isto vai ajudar a passar a dor. Beba._

 _-O que é?_

 _-Chá de casca de salgueiro – respondeu ela, colocando a xícara sobre os lábios dele._

Thranduil bebeu devagar. O chá tinha gosto de mel com um toque amargo.

 _-Procure dormir mais um pouco Herven-nín (meu marido)–_ aconselhou Airien. _– Você irá se recuperar com repouso._

 _Horas depois ao acordar, Thranduil deparou-se com Airien observando-o._

 _-O chá de casca de salgueiro ajudou a_ aliviar a dor?

 _-Sim, obrigado – disse ele, meneando a cabeça._

 _-Trarei outra xícara mais tarde. Preciso trocar a bandagem das suas costelas também._

 _-Você é extremamente competente como curandeira. Peço desculpas por ter desejado retira-la das Casas de Curar._

 _-Não devo estar ouvindo direito. Você pedindo desculpas._

Ao final ela foi falar com Oropher, que desejava saber noticias do filho, ele ficou contente ao saber que ele estava bem e que não havia sinal de perigo.

 _ **DIAS DEPOIS**_

 _ **AIRIEN**_

Os dias que se seguiram ao incêndio e ao ataque a patrulha de Thranduil foram absolutamente exaustivos. Oropher fervia de ódio e indignação. Seu filho tinha sido atacado. Airien chegara a pensar que sua viagem até Lórinand seria cancelada.

Era madrugada. Isso ela sabia. Afundou-se num monte de travesseiros felpudos e cobertores de lã, e se sentiu inevitavelmente engolida por uma montanha de plumas. Airien começava a detestar a mania de Almare de acrescentar travesseiros novos a sua cama. Eram uma verdadeira praga. Multiplicavam-se. Cada vez que se movia, a cama se movia com ela. Estava empurrando-a cada vez mais para dentro, como num casulo apertado.

Airien conteve um frustrado suspiro que enviou uma mecha de seu cabelo a acariciar o rosto de Thranduil. Ele o beijou quando escorregou suavemente por sua boca.

 _-Bem. Agora, posso levantar?_

 _-Não. Disse Thranduil._

 _-Quando?_ \- perguntou ela melancolicamente.

- _Quando eu o disser_ -. Ele sorriu sedutoramente e se agachou para roubar um beijo

- _Vamos nos atrasar para nossa própria viagem_. Disse Airien em meio a risos

- _Não vamos não. Essa viagem não começa sem a nossa presença._ Argumentou Thranduil.

Um pequeno exército. Pensou Airien. Era sua escolta até Lórien. Sem contar seu esposo eram 36 soldados no total. Quarenta milhas a separavam dos livros tão desejados

À parte algum vapor úmido que se desprendia dos troncos de carvalho pelo calor do sol nascente, o bosque nebuloso estava silencioso. Frondosos ramos de cedro pendiam em repouso. Espessas samambaias agiam como silenciosas sentinelas. Nenhum besouro se mexia debaixo das folhas caídas.

No segundo dia de viagem a chuva se fez presente durante todo o dia, só parando a noite. E assim eles estabeleceram um padrão para a viagem. As paradas curtas eram para alimentação e logo a jornada era retomada. A noite eles acendiam uma fogueira e armavam tendas.

Em cinco dias chegaram ao primeiro povoamento de edain que moravam naquela região.

 _Não nos determos aqui. Vamos seguir o rio Anduin_

 _Pronto. Daqui em diante faltam somente 22 milhas. Disse Thranduil. Ali no Leste está o vale de Imladris. Mas não é para lá que nos dirigimos Melethril.(amada)_

 _Mae(sim)._ Airien então somente pode ver ao longe as Montanhas Sombrias. Ela e todos os demais seguiram o curso do rio. Thranduil estabelecera horários e turnos de vigia e assim fizeram por todo o tempo que levou para chegarem a Lórinand

 **LÓRINAND**

 _-Quanto falta?_ indagou Airien

 _-Não muito. Olhe ali._ Respondeu Thranduil

Então Thranduil apontou o que parecia ser uma montanha e ela viu várias árvores muito maiores do que havia em sua casa.

 _-Que árvores são essas?_ Airien voltou a inquirir

 _-São chamadas Mallorn._

 _-Seu amigo mora ali?_

 _-Mae (Sim)._

Então Airien percebeu que havia um anel de rochas e após esse um profundo fosso. Após estes eles viram as grandes árvores de Mallorn. Aquela era Lórinand, disse-lhe Thranduil.

Aquele era o _naith de Lórinand_ , um triângulo de terra entre o Nimrodel e o Veio de Prata. Ali estava o fleet de Malgalad, contudo para chegarem a ele, teriam de deixar as montarias; dois dos elfos da comitiva ficariam a cargo das mesmas. Em pouco tempo seriam abordados pelos guardiões de Lórinand.

Parecia que eles falavam uma língua diferente ao olhos de Airien, mas em pouco tempo ela acostumou-se com os sons. Eles trajavam-se de verde, azul e cinza. Os arcos longos e as aljavas repletas de setas indicavam uma necessidade de proteção aquelas fronteiras. Só então Airien começou a perceber que andavam muito e parecia ser em circulos e se perguntou se isso era proposital, para nenhum visitante saber exatamente como se locomover sozinho por ali.

 _-Chegamos. O senhor os aguarda._

 _-Hannon le (obrigado) Halmir._ Agradeceu Thranduil.

O elfo despediu-se com uma mesura.

Eles subiram uma longa escadaria que levava aos _flet_ nos andares superiores. Era noite e tudo brilhava com uma luz azulada. E em pouco tempo Malgalad os recebeu.

Havia uma refeição posta para todos, que consistia de maçãs, peras e pêssegos fatiados e um pão, desconhecido para Airien chamado _Lembas._

Ao amanhecer tudo era dourado. O ar tingia-se de dourado e rosa. Até as folhas das árvores pareciam douradas. Do alto da colina eles podiam divisar tudo ao redor. A brisa trouxe-lhe o cheiro de terra úmida e isso lembrou-a das casas de curar e suas ervas. Reacendendo nela a importante missão que tomara para si.

Então estabeleceu-se um padrão para os dias ali em Lórinand, onde Thranduil e Malgalad, saíam cedo para ver as fronteiras ou conversavam por horas intermináveis no flet de Malgalad, e Airien seguia Nellas e aprendia mais e mais sobre as capacidades de curar e conseguia cópias dos pergaminhos que Malgalad tinha ali. Eram três paredes forradas de pergaminhos, e tanto Nellas, como Malgalad sabiam onde estavam cada um dos que precisavam. Havia ainda pergaminhos em cestos no chão.

Nellas era mais alta que Airien, e trazia os cabelos castanhos claros, presos e entrançados formando uma coroa em sua cabeça. Era responsável ali em Lórinand, pelas Casas de Curar.

Nos últimos quatro dias haviam sido de uma tempestade torrencial, completa, com ventos e relâmpagos que cruzavam os céus e sacudiam tudo ao redor com um poder selvagem. O dia havia amanhecido claro e agradável, como se a tempestade houvesse colorido apenas na imaginação deles. E, quem sabe, não fora mesmo?

Airien examinou a mochila e tornou a conferir. Seus bens mais preciosos estavam ali. Thranduil riu.

 _-Não sabia que você apreciava tanto assim esses pergaminhos._

 _-Um dia você irá me agradecer Herven-nín (meu marido)._

Eles voltariam para casa.

Além dos pergaminhos que levava consigo, ela aprendera mais algumas coisas que podiam ser essenciais nas casas de curar e Thranduil envolvera-se em longas conversas com Malgalad. Era certo que o período de calma em que viviam teria fim e logo.

 _ **A SER CONTINUADO...**_


	6. Chapter 6

tTÍTULO: **O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI**

AUTORA: Reggie_Jolie

CASANDO: Thranduil/(OC)

CENSURA: R

GENERO:Drama/Romance

BETA:

AVISOS: violência.

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.**_

 _ **CRONOLOGIA RESUMIDA.**_

 _ **SEGUNDA ERA**_

2251 Os Nazgûl aparecem.

3261 Ar-Pharazôn, Rei de Númenor, vai às terras da Terra Média.

3262 Ar-Pharazôn vai a Mordor com uma grande força e demanda a redenção de Sauron. Sauron aceita ser tomado por Númenor na esperança de chegar a sua derrota por outros meios. Em tempo ele se torna um conselheiro confiável de Ar-Pharazôn e começa a corrompê-lo.

3310 Ar-Pharazôn começa a construir Grandes Fortalezas.

3319 Ar-Pharazôn expõe a tomar as Terras Imortais pela força. Eru causa tempestade para afundar a frota e Númenor é destruída sob as ondas. O corpo de Sauron é destruído, mas o seu espírito escapa. Elendil, Isildur, Anárion, o Fiel também escapam.

3320 Sauron retorna a Mordor. Elendil e seus filhos encontram o domínio de Arnor e Gondor.

3429 Sauron ataca Gondor e captura Minas Ithil. Anárion defende Osgiliath e Minas Anor e Sauron volta para Mordor.

 **NOTA DA AUTORA 1:** No Atlas da Terra Média de Karen Wynn Fonstad, fala que Tolkien estabeleceu limites de velocidade e distâncias a seguir:

A PÉ: 24 A 30 minutos por milha

A cavalo: 9 minutos por milha (cavalos de Rohan); 8 por milha (cavalos dos Dúnedain).

O nascer do sol se daria por 7 da manhã e o por do sol as 5 de Dezembro a Janeiro; e 6 da manhã as 6 da tarde de Setembro a Março.

No hemisfério norte, a primavera acontece entre os meses de **março** e **junho** , recebendo o nome de primavera Boreal

 **NOTA DA AUTORA 2:** Os personagens abaixo pertencem a Tolkien, a descrição é somente para lembrar quem são e sua participação nessa fanfic.

 _ **Amdír/Malgalad.**_ Rei de Lórien, até Batalha de Dargolad. Como Tolkien diz no Contos Inacabados que Oropher lutou ao lado dele, me pareceu plausível que Thranduil se sentisse mais a vontade em Lórinand, do que em Imladris.

 _ **CAP 6- TRIVIALIDADES Parte II**_

 _ **The tops of the beech tree**_

 _ **Have sprouted of late,**_

 _ **Are changed and renewed**_

 _ **From their withered state.**_

 _ **When the beech prospers,**_

 _ **Though spells and litanies**_

 _ **The oak tops entangle,**_

 _ **There is hope for trees.**_

 _ **excerpt from "Battle of Trees" by the Bard Taliesin,**_

 _ **interpreted by Robert Graves**_

 _ **O topo da faia**_

 _ **Já brotou a tarde,**_

 _ **São alterados e renovados**_

 _ **Não permanecem murchos**_

 _ **Quando a faia prospera,**_

 _ **Apesar de feitiços e litanias**_

 _ **O entalhe dos carvalhos,**_

 _ **Há uma esperança para as árvores.**_

 _ **Trecho de "Batalha de Árvores" pelo Bard Taliesin,**_

 _ **Interpretado por Robert Graves**_

 _ **ERYN GALEN**_

 _ **1710 da Segunda Era**_

 _ **PRIMAVERA**_

A primavera significava flores. Novas plantas para colher, secar, armazenar e a demanda de trabalho aumentava significativamente para Airien e Gwaeron nas Casas de Curar. _Deixá-las penduradas_ é o melhor para as ervas, sabe, ou talvez secá-las em um estrado, dentro de um saco de gaze ou em um pote.

 __Então.. você não vai mesmo a Imladris? I_ ndagou o curador.

 __Não é que eu não deseje ir... a elfa parou o que estava fazendo e olhou nos olhos do elfo._

 __ Eu não sei exatamente o que há entre o Lord Elrond e o rei Oropher. Mas eu acompanhá-lo a Imladris está fora de cogitação._

 __Uma verdadeira lástima. Sua visita a Lórinand foi de grande valia, imagino os conhecimentos que poderiamos adquirir indo a Imladris_. Retomou Gwaeron.

Airien voltou a macerar as ervas no almofariz e tentou não pensar no assunto. Não sentia-se a vontade com a questão dos Noldor, como o rei Oropher chamava.

 __Lamento que irei perder a festa._ Disse Gwaeron

 __Mae (sim). Deve lamentar mesmo. Eu, Almare, Tamurile e os outros estamos organizando algo que nunca foi feito antes._

 __Vocé é má menina. Pensei que você teria pena de mim._ Retrucou Gwaeron

 __Não mesmo. Você vai a Imladris e eu não; porque teria piedade de você Gwaeron._ Pilheriou Airien.

Ambos riram. Então Gwaeron afastou-se e logo estava de volta trazendo um bule de chá, que ele mesmo serviu.

Airien ergueu a xícara de chá de maçã com canela.

 __Um brinde a sua viagem. Que você traga novos conhecimentos para nós._

Ambos tomaram o chá em relativa tranquilidade até o primeiro paciente do dia apresentar-se.

 _ **DIAS DEPOIS**_

Airien aproximou-se e começou a coletar as flores brancas da Sorveira, no verão ela voltaria para coletar os frutos da árvore. Era assim que funcionava. Ela gostava daquela tarefa. Enquanto a executava agradecia silenciosamente a Yavanna Kementári, por toda a sua criação.

Nessa manhã ela trabalhava com três ajudantes, Rilriel, Nallra e Thira. As _ellith (elfas)_ frequentemente recorriam a ela, para certificar-se de recolherem o material correto.

 __Hum._ Airien franzia o cenho ante as folhas que Thira tencionava colher.

 __Essas não?_ Indagou Thira.

 __Deixe-as. Não estão do comprimento correto. Não é prudente leva-las agora. Já é dificil que elas cresçam aqui._

 __Aproveite e vá colher Sabugueiro, Thira. Vamos precisar delas também._

Aquela seria uma manhã extremamente produtiva. Colher ervas sempre lhe trouxera uma sensação de paz. Era uma coisa que gostava de fazer. As jovens iam de árvore em árvore, olhavam nas moitas, arrancavam algumas raizes recolhiam o que precisavam e assim passou-se toda a manhã. Ocasionalmente ouviam os sons de pássaros que cantarolavam pela floresta de Eryn Galen.

 **THRANDUIL**

Eryn Galen não era um reino rico, e morar nas cavernas como desejou Oropher dificultou ainda mais serem proprietários de cavalos. Havia ali uma estrebaria, mas eram poucos os animais, que se habituaram a viver nas cavernas, o ambiente fechado, praticamente sem luz natural dificultava e muito a aclimatação dos cavalos. Naquela manhã Thranduil tinha como tarefa treinar os cavalos, era algo do qual ele gostava muito. O cheiro dos pêlos limpos e bem cuidados do animal invadiu seus sentidos. Era um aroma confortante e familiar. Algumas baias à frente, _Aglar (esplendor) ,_ o cavalo do rei Oropher batia os cascos contra o chão, insistindo em receber sua cota de atenção. Os dois garanhões não podiam ser mantidos em baias vizinhas, porque acabariam derrubando a divisória a fim de se atacarem, e D _aw (escuridão),_ a _montaria de Thranduil_ tinha a consciência de que o rival era o centro de todas as atenções naquele momento. Thranduil olhou para o cavalo.

 _Fique calmo, rapaz._

Ele saiu com Daw. Tinha a intenção de prepará-lo para as batalhas.

Ao retornar soube que Airien sara para colher ervas. Então Thranduil decidiu procurá-la.

 __Man Ceril Hervess-nin (O que você faz Minha esposa)?_

Não era a primeira vez que encontrava Airien voltando de suas incursões na floresta. Era uma das coisas que ela fazia e que ele não gostava. Se falasse ela argumentaria, que vivia ali há mais tempo do que ele e entrariam numa discussão absolutamente inútil

 __Gastamos o dia colhendo ervas e outras coisas._

 __Acredito que já terminaram. Então venha. Dê-me sua mão e a levo de volta ao castelo._

Airien aproximou-se e disse:

 __E as minhas ajudantes? Devo simplesmente deixá-las aqui? Isso não me parece absolutamente certo Herven-nín (meu marido)._

O _ellon_ (elfo) suspirou reconheçendo que Airien o testava. Ela podia se quisesse, dispensar as ellith e simplesmente ir com ele, ou agradecer e voltar com as jovens. Mas ela deliberadamente queria que ele tomasse uma decisão. Contudo ele sabia que qualquer decisão que tomasse ali poderia ser objeto de questionamento mais a frente. Então Thranduil resolveu adotar uma estratégia diferente, ele abaixou-se e enlaçou-a pela cintura. Feliz em não sentir resistência, apenas um questionamento, ele a abraçou. Viu o latejar da veia do pescoço de Airien quando seu hálito acariciou-lhe a face, e a respiração aumentar de cadência na mesma freqüência que a sua.

 __Nossos corpos falam um com o outro. Isso muitas vezes sobrepuja a razão. Não acha que deveria oferecer as suas aprendizes a chance de descansarem. Ficaram aqui fora praticamente o dia inteiro_?

Uns poucos raios de sol de repente romperam a copa das árvores, os feixes brilhantes incidindo sobre Thranduil, criando um halo em torno dele. E Airien conteve o fôlego diante de tamanha beleza.

_ _Preciso despedir-me adequadamente. Mas irei com você._

Thranduil assentiu em silêncio.

Airien aproximou-se das ajudantes que lhe sorriam. Ela conversou com as jovens por não mais do que cinco minutos.

 __Cuio vae, (adeus) Airien as ellith disseram._

 __Cuio vae,(adeus) respondeu Airien._

Ela lhe estendeu a mão, pôs o pé em cima do dele e deixou que ele a puxasse para cima do cavalo. O garanhão negro não estava acostumado a carregar dois e se mexeu. Ele segurou a mão dela e a guiou para sua cintura, enquanto ela arrumava a saia. Depois de colocar os braços em volta dele, Thraduil fez o cavalo se mover.

Airien podia sentir o poder e a força em suas costas e em seus braços, conforme ele controlava o cavalo na trilha. Mesmo debaixo da roupa, Thranduil emanava calor e ela se encostou nele.

Thranduil descobriu, que Airien não se permitia ficar amuada quando estava zangada. Ela não se queixava, mesmo se acreditasse que havia sido maltratada. Não chamava atenção para si, caso estivesse pouco à vontade. Na verdade, ele não escutou uma palavra zangada ou contrariada vinda dela durante o restante daquele dia, e nem durante o restante da jornada. Airien era uma observadora. E assim conseguia fazer com que as pessoas a seu redor colaborassem em seus projetos, e aqueles que não o faziam, ela conseguia afastá-los de modo que não ficassem magoados. A mulher era uma diplomata nata, reconhecia Thranduil.

Ao aproximar-se da fortaleza, escavada na rocha os dois viram que os portões estavam fechados, e os homens, alinhados diante dos mesmos. O capitão da guarda reconheceu Thranduil e acenou. Os portões se abriram. Thranduil esporeou o cavalo, entrando sem diminuir o passo.

 **SHEELALA**

Era a celebração da primavera. Era a primeira vez que a faziam, desde que o rei Oropher instalara-se ali. Eles haviam feito um grande galpão que fora adornado com hera, folhagens de amoreira silvestre. Haveria uma grande festividade durante a noite. Durante a manhã, jogos, competições, tudo em homenagem a _Yavanna._

A pedido de Thranduil, ela vestiu um túnica comprida de seda branca, cravejada de contas brancas, que brilhavam quando ela andava. O príncipe trajava uma túnica branca e um manto em seda dourada. Eles ficaram ao lado de Oropher durante toda a noite.

A música da harpa, das cítara e dos tambores se misturava e chegava até a clareira onde chegavam os convidados

Eram seis dançarinos defronte um ao outro. Usavam máscaras ocultando-lhe as feições do rosto, então não era possível reconhecêlos. Eles saudaram a multidão com um grito e começaram a girar em círculos.

Então um dos ellon afastou-se e quando voltou trazia consigo um lenho adornado com fitas coloridas. Seis _ellith (elfas)_ vestidas de verde, com os cabelos adornados de flores brancas e vermelhas juntaram-se aos dançarinos, postando-se diante deles.

Thranduil percebeu que não era um lenho, eram dois e foram distribuidos, então todos foram convidados a brincar, todos os casais, dançavam em circulos, como uma ciranda, segurando a ponta de uma das fitas.

Então os elfos que tocavam começaram a entoar uma canção.

 _O amor quando nasce_

 _Parece uma flor_

 _É tão delicado_

 _Tão cheio de amor_

 _Seria tão bom_

 _Que ele fosse uma flor_

 _Sem ter espinhos_

 _Da dor_

 _Depois que tudo_

 _É sonho ao luar_

 _Começam os desencantos_

 _O amor passa a existir_

 _Nessa voz do nosso canto_

Os cavaleiros pararam ao verem os portões fechados. Elfos e animais ofegavam. Um deles, montado num garanhão cinzento, continuou até a ponte

 __Abram os portões em nome do rei!_

 __Oropher é o único rei em Eryn Galen._ Retrucou o soldado, chamado Calion.

 __Viemos da parte do Rei Malgalad, aliado do rei Oropher._ Respondeu o elfo estrangeiro.

Os portões foram abertos e dois soldados, Golwen e Cael, encarregados de avisar os que estavam nas festividades, enquanto o pátio se enchia de montarias. Os elfos estavam em péssimo estado. Flechas se projetavam dos ombros de três, e outro tinha duas nas costas. Vários mais sangravam de cortes de espadas.

O rei Oropher e Thranduil, foram os primeiros a chegar ao pátio, e reconheceram Meldacar, um dos generais de Malgalad

— _O que aconteceu, Meldacar? Você está bem?_

— _Aconteceu o inferno, rei Oropher. Fomos atacados. As estradas estão infestadas de orcs agora. Não descobrimos de onde eles estão vindo. Mas posso dizer que o caminho para o seu reino não é seguro; aliás nenhum caminho está seguro agora._ _M_ _etade de meus homens precisam de cuidados antes que as flechas lhes envenenem o sangue._ Disse Meldacar

Gwaeron, Airien e os outros imediatamente foram para as casas de curar. Eles precisariam de água fervida, ataduras e todo um sortimento de plantas, para tratar daquele grupo de feridos que se chegara durante a celebração.

As camas nas casas de curar ficaram cheias, setas eram retiradas, ferimentos limpos e tratados. Todos corriam de um lado para outro. Mais ou menos uma hora depois da festa ter sido interrompida Thranduil aproximou-se de Meldacar, trazendo Airien pela mão.

_ _Ah. Uma noite com uma bela ellith e eu esquecerei facilmente os orcs malditos_.

Thranduil o encarou com fúria evidente. Ao ver como o _ellon_ continuava a olhar para Airien, a sensação de ira, somada ao ciúme e à luxúria, irrompeu dentro dele até o ponto da loucura . Então essa era a sensação de não ter controle sobre si mesmo. Thranduil indagou-se.

_ _Airien, apresento-lhe Meldacar. Ele é um dos generais de Malgalad. Infelizmente ele não se encontrava em Lórinand quando estivemos lá._

 _-Meldacar, esta é Airien, minha esposa._

O rosto de Meldacar branqueou de choque.

— _Perdoe-me. Uma cavalgada longa sem dormir me deixou com a mente lerda. Peço desculpas, Thranduil, se cometi um erro._

— _Sim, cometeu_.

— _Bem vindo a Eryn Galen_ — Airien disse, com um sorriso amarelo. Somente se fosse surda, não teria ouvido a grosseria de Meldacar. No entanto o olhar que ele dirigia-lhe agora era de uma tamanha tristeza que Airien voltou um olhar interrogativo para Thranduil.

_A _gradeço sua hospitalidade e seu cuidado com meus homens, lady Airien, e lhe desejo alegrias pelas núpcias recentes_. — Tomou-lhe a mão e levou-a aos lábios. — _Tenho certeza de que fará todos os sonhos de Thranduil se tornarem realidade._

Thranduil observou-a afastar-se, os olhos cheios de orgulho. Então voltou-se para Meldacar.

_ _E então?_

 __Perdão senhor. Em geral não me coloco em situações assim. Disse Meldacar a Thranduil. Permita-me explicar-me._ _Sempre tive a visão de uma mulher diante dos olhos de minha mente. A voz sobrenatural que eu às vezes ignoro, e lamento por fazer isso, me traz imagens. E.._

— E _? —_ Thranduil ficou a espera do que o _ellon (elfo)_ ia lhe dizer.

— _O rosto em minha mente... a face da mulher que sinto que está fadada a ser minha noiva é a face de lady Airien._

— _Apenas sobre meu cadáver —_ Thranduil disse, baixinho.

Meldacar concordou com um suspiro.

 __Disso eu não tenho dúvidas._

 _ **A SER CONTINUADO...**_

 _ **nota final:**_

 **A dança do pau-de-fitas ou** _ **dança das fitas**_ **é uma** **dança** **folclórica** **coreografada** **originária da** **Europa** **.**

 **A** **coreografia** **desenvolve-se como uma ciranda de participantes que orbitam ao redor de um mastro central (pau) fincado no chão. O peculiar é que no topo do mastro são presas as pontas de longas fitas coloridas, cuja extremidade pendente é sustentada por cada dançante. Durante a translação em zigue-zague em torno do fulcro central, as fitas vão sendo trançadas, encurtando a parte pendente até que fique impossível prosseguir. Faz-se após o movimento contrario, destrançando as fitas.**

 **Há variações na música e instrumentos por causa da regionalização.**

 **No Brasil teve grande popularidade durante as festas de Reis, do Divino, do Natal, do Ano-bom. Hoje, embora mais rara, ainda é encontrada em vários pontos do país, recebendo nomes diversos: trancelim** **Crato** **no Ceará e dança-do-trancelim na região do** **Cariri** **, no Ceará, dança-das-fitas em** **São Paulo** **, dança-da-trança, dança-do-mastro ou trança-fita em** **Minas Gerais** **, vilão em** **Pernambuco** **e zona rural de** **Varginha** **de Minas Gerais.**

 **É também conhecido como trançado, engenho ou moinho. Também chamada jardineira e trança esta dança se disseminou nos estados do** **Rio Grande do Sul** **,** **Santa Catarina** **e** **Paraná** **, dançada especialmente durante festejos de origem açoriana, gaúcha, alemã e em** **festas juninas** **. Em Santa Catarina é sempre precedida pela jardineira; no Rio Grande do Sul é dançada juntamente com a jardineira e o boizinho. No** **Rio Grande do Norte** **aparece no final do bumba-meu-boi, com o nome de engenho-de-fitas. Na** **Amazônia** **é parte da dança-do-tipiti.**

 _ **watch?v=SgQThUZoMYQ**_ _ **Segue o link do video no qual me baseei para descrever a dança para a festa.**_


	7. Chapter 7

TÍTULO: **O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI**

AUTORA: Reggie_Jolie

CASANDO: Thranduil/(OC)

CENSURA: R

GENERO:Drama/Romance

BETA:

AVISOS: violência.

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.**_

SUMÁRIO: Os elfos recebem noticias dos Nazgûl. Nasce o filho de Thranduil. Os preparativos para a batalha da ultima aliança são intensificados.

NOTA DA AUTORA: Faço parte do grupo de pessoas, que acredita que Thranduil teve outros filhos além de Legolas. Esse capitulo em questão versará sobre isso. Se você não concorda com isso, acho que é hora de abandonar essa fanfiction. Grata.

 _ **Capitulo dedicado a Loudiana e Marcela, que sempre acompanham meus desvarios ficcionais**_.

 _ **SEGUNDA ERA**_

 _ **CAP 07. FOLHAS VERDES**_

 _ **1712**_

 _ **ERYN GALEN**_

 _ **Olho para o céu  
Tantas estrelas dizendo da imensidão  
Do universo em nós  
A força desse amor  
Nos invadiu  
Com ela veio a paz, toda beleza de sentir  
Que para sempre uma estrela vai dizer  
Simplesmente amo você**_

 _ **Meu amor  
Vou lhe dizer  
Quero você com a alegria de um pássaro  
Em busca de outro verão  
Na noite do sertão  
Meu coração só quer bater por ti  
Eu me coloco em tuas mãos  
Para sentir todo o carinho que sonhei  
Nós somos rainha e rei**_

 _ **Na noite do sertão  
Meu coração só quer bater por ti  
Eu me coloco em tuas mãos  
Para sentir todo o carinho que sonhei  
Nós somos rainha e rei**_

 _ **Olho para o céu  
Tantas estrelas dizendo da imensidão  
Do universo em nós  
A força desse amor nos invadiu  
Então veio a certeza de amar você**_

 _ **AIRIEN**_

" _Está bom, milady?"_

Sua nova criada Morwen chamou-lhe. Pessoalmente ela não acreditava precisar de uma criada, fora ideia de seu (sogro), então Airien não ousara contestar.

" _Sim. Assim está bom Morwen."_

A elleth agradeceu com um sorriso enquanto deixava o aposento. O que permitiu a Airien rememorar a última conversa com o esposo no dia anterior.

" _Você me ofende Thranduil. Eu escolhi viver com você. Não interessa o que seu amigo, viu ou acha que viu_ **.** _O que você espera de mim Thranduil?"_

 _Responda-me, por favor._

O esposo não respondera.

Então ela afastara-se em silêncio.

" _Vou sair amanhã em patrulha._ "

Pronto, era o tiro de misericórdia. Airien estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta. Então voltou-se.

" _Quantos dias fora dessa vez?"_

" _Duas semanas."_

" _Duas semanas? É muito tempo._ _Você vai ficar duas semanas inteiras fora novamente?_ _"_

" _Mae (sim)_ _._ "

O silêncio que reinou logo em seguida foi a medida que ela precisava para ter certeza que estavam se distanciando. E Airien não sabia como resolver tal problema. Ela dirigiu-se então para as casas de curar, lá ela poderia pensar com mais calma.

 _ **HORAS DEPOIS**_

Airien chegara das casas de curar e Thranduil ainda não tinha voltado, ou ela assim pensava. Quando ela virou-se para porta pensando em sair novamente, sentiu os pêlos da nuca eriçarem-se e então parou.

" _Airien."_

Thranduil estava ali, ele tinha tomado banho, e os cabelos ainda estavam úmidos. Em vez da cota de malha, dos treinamentos, ele usava uma camisa de lã fina azul e uma calça justa. Os pés estavam calçados em botas de couro cru. Ele emanava uma vitalidade que preenchia o aposento inteiro.

" _Nienna!"_ Ela chamou a valier, desesperada por auxilio e orientação.

" _O rei deseja nossa presença para jantar."_

" _Isso é uma ordem?_ " — perguntou Airien desanimada.

" _Não. É um convite. O rei gosta de você e seu pai estará no jantar dessa noite._ " informou Thranduil

" _Sei. Vamos representar o casal feliz sem problemas_." retrucou Airien

A fisionomia de Thranduil endureceu.

" _Já falei para não testar a minha paciência_."

" _Não teste a minha também Thranduil_ " eu lhe peço.

Um brilho azul flamejou nos olhos dele.

" _Não seja tola. Vamos temos pouco tempo_."

Uma batida a porta revelou Morwen que chegava.

" _Ótimo. Ajude sua senhora a vestir-se_." disse Thranduil e voltando-se para Airien afirmou.

"Nos encontramos no salão do rei" e logo em seguida saiu do aposento.

Havia muita gente ali. Seu pai conversava com o rei. Airen aproximou-se e foi saudada por ambos. Oropher gostava de festejar. Devia ser uma costume de quando morara com o rei Thingol, o pai de Airien dissera-lhe isso algumas muita gente ali, e música, Oropher apreciava música. Airien sorriu quando o rei chamou-a para sentar-se próximo, contudo era um sorriso que não lhe chegava a alma, ela tinha consciência disso.

Airien não conseguira perceber em que momento Thranduil chegara ao banquete. Quando ela o viu. O cônjuge, usava uma túnica vermelha ricamente bordada e uma capa vermelha tocou de leve o rosto dela, percorrendo-o com os dedos, acordando em Airien uma conhecida sensação.

" _Não_."

Ignorando-a ele tocou-lhe o rosto outra vez.

" _Eu não quero que toque em mim"_. Com isso Airien tentou afastar-se dele.

Eles estavam a poucos metros do rei Oropher e do pai de Airien.

Ignorando o pedido, Thranduil levou uma das mãos ao longo cabelo claro, puxando-a para mais perto. Os grandes olhos verdes, abriram-se espantados.

Então ela disse:

" _O que você espera de mim Taren (príncipe)Thranduil?"_

" _Seja minha esposa"_

" _Eu sou. Acredito que você é que esqueceu o que significa ter uma esposa. Acredito que teremos muito tempo para pensar. Duas semanas não é? Boa sorte na patrulha."_

Um músculo se contraiu no maxilar de Thranduil e ele deu um passo para trás. Os olhos azuis brilhavam. Ele estendeu o braço e pousou a mão no ombro dela.

Airien engoliu a saliva com dificuldade e disse:

" _Boa noite. Vou deixá-lo com seus amigos,"_ ela assinalou Thargon e os outros.

 _ **NO DIA SEGUINTE**_

Airien parou de macerar as ervas e fitou o ar. Suspirando ela pôs a erva macerada num pote, Airen fechou-o com um rolha e suspirou. Tinha um problema em mãos e não sabia ao certo como resolver. Em virtude da preparação para guerra, a presença de Meldacar, como representante de Málgalad de Lórien, era uma constante em Eryn Galen e isso estava-a irritando profundamente.

O elfo depois da falta de tato inicial, desvelara-se em desculpas, elogios e sempre que voltava a Eryn Galen, vinha trazendo alguma planta, erva, raiz, alguma coisa que servisse para as artes de cura as quais Airien dedicava sua vida. Na ocasião que chegara o primeiro presente, ela olhara em pânico para Thranduil, e ele isntara-a a recebê-lo. Então Airien agora agradecia e recebia tudo de bom grado.

Percebendo que terminara seus afazeres ela despediu-se de Gwaeron, Rilriel, Nallra e Thira. Entretanto Airien não dirigiu-se aos aposentos que dividia com o esposo. Viver numa caverna podia ser um tanto opressivo, todavia Airen acabara por descobrir um lugar onde podia descansar e pensar em paz. Ali debaixo das faias ela podia sentar-se e refletir em paz. Ela já tinha idade mais do que suficiente para decidir o que queria da vida e fora essa decisão que a fizera desposar Thranduil, então agora era uma segunda etapa.

O que fazer para debelar ciúmes e falta de confiança, quando nada fizera para que estes nascessem. Lágrimas traiçoeiras ameaçavam surgir, e um es tranho sentimento de apreensão pareceu querer sufo cá-la. A desconfiança ameaçava engoli-la, como um grande animal abatendo sua presa. Cansada ela deitou-se na relva e quedou-se a pensar, até que adormeceu.

Estranho. Sua cama não era dura. Airien abriu os olhos e percebeu que adormeçera em seu refúgio. Olhando para o céu, Airien percebeu que o sol se punha no horizonte, num esbanjamento de cores que variavam do dourado ao púrpura. Era chegada a hora de voltar para seus aposentos. E aquele era apenas o segundo dia sem a presença do esposo.

 **THRANDUIL**

Ele sabia que alguns trechos da estrada cortavam os bosques de bétulas e pinheiros e que estas não eram seguras. Eram doze ao todo naquela missão e isso lhes dava uma sensação, ainda que falsa, de segurança. Como de hábito saíram logo antes do amanhecer. Airien não viera despedir-se. Thranduil não gostava de postergar suas decisões, contudo sentia a necessidade de distanciar-se de casa. Tinha a intenção de cansar o corpo até a exaustão e então poder clarear a mente.

Dessa vez eles iriam em direção ao norte, para as Montanhas da Névoa. Na última carta Malgalad de Lórien, falara de criaturas estranhas descendo das mesmas e atacando pessoas por ali. Ele pedira a Oropher intesificasse as patrulhas ao norte, o rei e os seus encarregariam-se da parte sul da cordilheira.

A patrulha deliberadamente evitaram a Passagem Alta, não era a hora de fazer uma visita de cortesia a Elrond em Rivendell e começaram a percorrer os caminhos tortuosos, que margeavam a cordilheira. Os dias eram ensolarados e as noites o vento uivava constantemente. Eles seguiram o percurso do rio LongFlood. A noite eles acampavam e descansavam para recomeçar a marcha pela manhã. Já estavam ali há três dias inteiros quando os batedores voltaram com noticias; orcs e anões. Nada poderia ser pior pensou Thranduil. Eles encontraram os dois povos de que menos gostava nessa vida.

" _E os orcs estão fazendo da vida dos anões um verdadeiro suplicio. Um grupo deles está amarrado senhor._ " disse Amras.

" _Há algum vigia? Temos chance de matar esses orcs nojentos Amras_? Indagou Thranduil

" _Acredito que as criaturas pensem que estão completamente a salvo majestade. Eles nem desconfiaram de nossa presença_."

" _Ótimo. Não tenho exatamente apreço pelos anões. Quanto aos Orcs, não vamos deixá-los vivos. Prestem atenção ao que iremos fazer_."

E os patrulheiros aproximavam-se enquanto Thranduil explicava em detalhes o plano que ele elaborara, enquanto ouvira o relato de Amras.

Eles precisavam atrair os orcs para fora daquela caverna ou seria impossível libertar os anões. Thranduil fora enfático, matem todos os orcs e se possivel não enconstem nos anões. Não temos nada a ver com eles.

A caverna era comprida. Mas ao que tudo indica o túnel fora feito pelos anões, se fosse morada daqueles orcs há muito o cheiro de imundpicie estaria presente e não era o caso.

" _Matem-nos! Matem todos eles_!"

Thranduil observou com certo orgulho o quanto aquele grupo tornara-se eficaz no manejo das espadas.

Um dos soldados deu um passo a frente e golpeou uma das criaturas no estômago, o orc dobrou-se, contudo não estava derrotado. Outro ergueu um machado, gritando em uma língua primitiva. O elfo de cabelos escuros estendeu os braços para detê-lo o que efetivou-se rapidamente. O sangue jorrou e manchou o chão da caverna. As espadas tilintavam e rapidamente eles livraram-se dos orcs. Os poucos que estavam vivos saíram correndo dali.

Thranduil chamou Amras e disse:

" _Soltem os anões e vamos embora_." Isto posto ele dirigiu-se para a entrada da caverna.

Horas depois eles descobriram que os orcs que escaparam-lhes foram encontrados por Ursos. O que poderia ser pior ainda? Indagou-se Thranduil. O que lhe servia de consolo, era ver como os animais estavam estraçalhando os orcs. Então com muito tato e em silêncio eles afastaram-se dali. Nenhum deles tinha interesse em dar aos ursos suas montarias como sobremesa.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

 _ **QUATRO SEMANA DEPOIS**_

 **AIRIEN**

Já estavam na metade da manhã, quando chegara a noticia de que a patrulha de Thranduil estava em Eryn Galen, com duas semanas de atraso. Alisando o vestido verde-escuro simples, sem adornos e sem joias com as mãos, Airien deixou o almofariz de lado e dirigiu-se para o pátio. Era hora de encontrar seu esposo.

Ao chegar ao pátio Airien notou que Thranduil não estava só. Para seu desapontamento, o amigo de Lórinand, Meldacar, viera com ele, o _ellon_ estava montado num enorme cavalo castanho. Ambos conversavam animadamante, o que ela considerou um grande progresso. Então Airien percebeu que Meldacar aproximava-se juntamente com Thranduil, e o _ellon_ trazia uma cesta nas mãos.

Ilúvatar, outro presente. Isso não acabará nunca. Pensou Airien

" _Mae Govannen (Bem vindo) Meldacar."_

" _Mae Govannen Tarien (princesa)._ "

O ellon estendeu-lhe o cesto.

Airien voltou o olhar para Thranduil, que indicou-lhe que aceitasse o presente.

Ao abri-lo, ela encontrou um filhote, de cor cinza, que balançava o rabo e com uma mancha branca ao redor de um olho O cão esfregava o focinho em sua mão, pedindo atenção. Ela acariciou o filhote.

" _Hannon Le (obrigada)_." Airien agradeceu o presente.

" _Cuio vae, (adeus)"_ Meldacar afastou-se com uma reverência.

" _Vamos?"_ indagou Airien

" _Preciso falar com o rei primeiro"._ disse Thranduil

" _Eu sei. Foi apenas uma tentativa. Deveres primeiro. Vou avisar a Gwaeron que não irei para as casa de curar. Tenho um filhote para cuidar agora." afirmou Airien._

" _Como você vai chamá-lo_?" Indagou Thranduil pegando o filhote nas mãos.

" _Brôg (urso), ele é muito peludo"_. Disse Airien.

Thranduil sorriu, devolveu o filhote para o cesto e então afastou-se.

O filhote empurrou o focinho gelado sob a mão dela outra vez pedindo atenção. Levando a cesta que continha o animal Airien dirigiu-se as casas de curar.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

 **THRANDUIL**

" _Quantos nós perdemos?" Indagou Oropher_

" _Seis"_

" _Se tivemos tão poucas baixas, principiou o rei, porque você demorou tanto a voltar? O que o impediu?_

Thranduil começou a relatar ao pai tudo o que acontecera, em especial a presença de orcs e de anões nos salões da montanha. É claro que Oropher não demonstrou nenhum agrado ao saber dos anões.

" _Esse povo não nos diz respeito. Entretanto você desempenhou bem seu papel. Providencie para que os seus descansem."_

" _Mas tenho outro tópico do seu interesse. Sua esposa."_

 _Como_ Thranduil permaneceu em silêncio Oropher falou:

" _Ela tem andando triste. Eu acreditei que você já era adulto o suficiente para saber lidar com uma companheira filho"._

O principe nada disse.

" _Acredito que meu conselheiro esteve prestes a levar a filha para a casa dele novamente. Resolva isso Thranduil_." admoestou Oropher.

" _Não preciso ver o futuro para ter noção de que isso seria um grande desastre para ambos. Conversem. Resolvam seus problemas. Vocês serão infelizes se se separarem filho._ "

 **AIRIEN**

Tinha muito o que conversar com Thranduil. Dentro da rotina que haviam estabelecido os dois jantavam a sós. A refeição matinal era com Oropher. Era uma salada de frutos secos, mirtilos, nozes e morangos.

" _Estamos comemorando algo?"_

" _Não. Porque a desconfiança? Sempre jantamos aqui."_

 _Estavam muito bons_ — disse ela, lambendo os dedos.

 _Seu queixo está sujo de morango_. — Thranduil se aproximou e tirou o pequeno veio de suco com o dedo, assim como um pai faria com uma criança.

Mesmo tentando se controlar ao extremo, Airien sentiu os lábios formigarem de desejo e inclinou a cabeça para trás, convidando-o a beijá-la, contudo ele não o fez. Ele simplesmente fitava-a _._ Então disse:

" _Eu me pergunto se algum dia voce não será fascinante para mim?"_

" _Por Elbereth espero que não"_. Ela estendeu a mão e ele tomou-a beijando-lhe os dedos. Novamente o aroma dele invadiu-lhe os sentidos, canela, sândalo, pimenta. Ela sorriu. Então aconteceu. Airien ergueu-se apressada da mesa em meio a uma onda de náusea.

" _Muito bem. O que está acontecendo?Não pode ter sido a comida. Você está doente?"_

" _Não Thranduil eu não estou doente. Desculpe. Isso não tinha acontecido até hoje."_ Sentada defronte a Thranduil Airien sabia que ele merecia respostas.

" _Então..._ _"_

" _Te… amo."_

 _Thranduil riu._

" _Amael. Não trate de desviar o assunto. Se você não está doente._ _.."_

" _Espero que você tenha pensado tanto quanto eu pensei. E como vamos resolver isso Thranduil. Não me interessa seu amigo. Se não quer viver mais comigo permita-me ir embora."_

" _Não. Voce não vai embora. O cachorro foi o ultimo presente de Meldacar. Demorei a voltar porque fui a Lórinand, e Mágalad concordou em enviar outra pessoa se necessário."_

 _Hannon le (obrigada)._

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Thranduil por ter falado mais do que gostaria e Airien processando a enormidade do que ele lhe contara.

" _Eu Te amo."_

 _Ela tornou a repetir._

" _Te amo mais que já amei a ninguém ou a nada no mundo – conseguiu dizer antes que a boca dele descendesse sobre a sua – Exceto…"_

" _Exceto?_ _"_

" _Exceto ao filho que vou te dar" – suspirou ela roçando os lábios com os seus._

" _Um filho?"_

" _Desculpe. Não é exatamente a melhor hora."_

 _Thranduil observou-a e viu o quanto ela queria aquele bebê então disse:_

" _Não existe hora correta."_

" _Você só está surpreso. Isso é evidente._ "

Thranduil riu e enlaçou-a pela cintura. Em seguida deslizou as mãos pelas suas costas, e puxou-a contra o peito, fazendo com que as coxas se encaixassem e os seios fossem comprimidos contra o tórax musculoso. Começou então a beijá-la no nariz, nas maças do rosto, nas têmporas. Beijos leves, lentos. Por fim ele separou-se e , antes de soltá-la, ele sussurrou para ela:

" _Seja prudente, Hervess-nín (minha esposa)."_

" _Sempre fui. Não será exatamente agora que me tornarei aventureira. E se seu conselho refere-se a minhas idas em busca das ervas, saiba que elas não cessarão_ _Herven-nín (meu marido)._ "

Thranduil riu.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

 _ **Oito Meses depois**_

Thranduil entrou no quarto onde Airien estava deitada, com o bebê recém-nascido nos braços. O cachorro ergueu a cabeça, mas continuou vigiando a porta do quarto **.**

" _Fale baixo para não acordar o bebê. — Airien sorriu e olhou para o bebezinho adormecido. — Foi difícil conseguir fazê-lo dormir_ _ **".**_

Atrás dele vinham o rei Oropher, o pai de Airien e dois de seus cinco irmãos, os gêmeos Evicor e Aylon.

"Então já escolheram como ele vai ser chamado?"

Já respondeu Airien.

"Edrath".

 _ **A SER CONTINUADO...**_


	8. Chapter 8

TÍTULO: **O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI**

AUTORA: Reggie_Jolie

CASANDO: Thranduil/(OC)

CENSURA: R

GENERO:Drama/Romance

BETA: Lourdiana (que gentilmente atendeu meu pedido.)

AVISOS: violência.

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.**_

SUMÁRIO: Nasce o segundo filho de Thranduil.

NOTA DA AUTORA:

Os personagens abaixo pertencem a Tolkien, a descrição é somente para lembrar quem são e sua participação nessa fanfic.

 _ **Ereinion Gil-Galad, rei dos elfos**_. Sexto e último rei dos Noldor, firmou aliança com Elendil para atacar Sauron.

 _ **Amdír/Malgalad.**_ Rei de Lórien, até Batalha de Dargolad

 _ **Celebrimbor.**_ O maior artífice de Eregion, que fez os três anéis dos Elfos, é morto por Sauron _ **.**_

 _ **Círdarn.**_ Chamado de "o armador", elfo telerin, "senhor dos portos" de Falas; quando estes foram destruidos na batalha das lágrimas incontáveis (Nirnaeth Arnoediad); durante a Segunda Era era o guardião dos portos cinzentos no Golfo de Lhun.

NOTA DA AUTORA 2: Como não há informações sobre a esposa de Thranduil, estou fazendo a minha versão para a história. Sim, não será CÂNNON até porque TOLKIEN não escreveu sobre ela. _ **Se você gosta de fanfic cânnon, sugiro que abandone essa leitura agora.**_ _ **Capítulo dedicado a Lourdiana e a Soi, que me agraciaram com reviews. Hannon le meninas.**_

 **Breve Cronologia**

 **SEGUNDA ERA**

 **1590- Celebrimbor forja os grandes aneis (Narya, Nenya e Vilya)**

 _ **1600- Glorfindel volta dos Salões de Mandos, para aconselhar, Gil-Galad, Elron e Círdan.**_

 _ **1600- Sauron forja o UM ANEL.**_

 _ **1695\. Sauron reune seu exercito e tenta invadir Eriador.**_

 _ **1697 Fundação de Imladris.**_

 _ **1700 Sauron é derrotado com a ajuda dos Numenorianos, no reinado de Tar-Minastir.**_

 **CAP 8. PARA TODA A VIDA**

 **1717**

 **ERYN GALEN**

 **AIRIEN**

" _Edrath! Venha aqui_."

A criança, seguida por Brôg, aproximou-se da mãe, que abraçou-o e por sua vez entregou-a a rapidamente encontrara uma utilidade para a jovem serva. Ser babá de Edrath, o que não desagradou ao rei Oropher.

" _Cuide dele! Eu preciso visitar uma pessoa_. _"_

A jovem assentiu, segurou o menino pela mão, levando-o para brincar.

" _Nana (mãe)"_ chamou o menino.

Airien soprou um beijo para o menino, que aos cinco anos de idade, já era muito parecido com o pai, não somente em sua aparência, mas no temperamento, e saiu do palácio de Oropher.

Uma grossa camada de folhas caídas tomava todo o chão, e delas vinha um odor pungente. Era a característica do _Lasbelin (Outono_ ) ali na Grande Floresta Verde. Depois de andar por vários minutos por entre as árvores, ela aproximou-se do Talan com um sorriso. Vinha visitar a amiga Tamurile. Ela estivera doente e passara um tempo significativo nas casas de curar.

" _Venha. Coma isto, você vai se sentir melhor"_

" _O que é? Eu não conheço."_ respondeu Tamurile

" _Lembas. Aprendi a fazer em Lórinand"._ disse Airien

A aparência de Tamurile após ingerir o pão élfico já mostrava uma leve melhora. Era o resultado esperado, portanto Airien sentiu-se satisfeita. Tomara para si a tarefa de cuidar da saúde da amiga.

Saindo do Talan onde morava Tamurile, Airien foi visitar seu irmão gêmeo, Aryll. Eles partilhavam os mesmos cabelos e olhos claros e temperamento semelhante. Era um consolo poder visitá-lo.

" _Voce deveria ter trazido Edrath!"_ Falou Aryll

" _Prometo que amanhã ele vem brincar com os primos."_ disse Airien.

A esposa de Aryll morrera num ataque de orcs. Ela não fora a única vitima, contudo Airien entendia a dor que se apossara do irmão. Por vezes vira uma tempestade nos olhos dele, e entendia que mesmo ele sendo tão pacífico, tinha ânsia de encontrar os orcs e matá-los. Contudo a tempestade aos poucos esvaíra-se e o Aryll que ela conhecia voltara.

Airien sorriu para o irmão. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram. Ela soltou a respiração, não havia tempestades ou dúvidas ali.

" _Chá?"_ Indagou Aryll

 _'Aye_ (sim)". Respondeu Airien

Os dois seguiram até a cozinha abraçados, conversando em voz baixa. A cumplicidade entre irmãos era forte.

A tarde esvaira-se rapidamente. Quando estava despedindo-se do irmão, os sobrinhos, três meninos entraram correndo no Talan. O menor chorava a plenos pulmões. Airien tomou-o nos braços e sentou o menino num banco.

" _Muito bem. Deixe-me ver isso."_ Era um corte superficial, Airien suspirou aliviada.

Em poucos instantes ela limpara e fizera um curativo. Aryll aproveitara a ajuda da irmã e banhara os outros dois. Rapidamente Aryll e Airien deram o jantar as três crianças e os puseram para dormir.

" _Pense no que lhe falei."_ Disse Airien

" _Pensarei."_ Prometeu Aryll

" _É sério. Temos bastante espaço naquela caverna. Ficaria mais fácil para ajudar com os meninos."_

Estava anoitecendo quando Airien voltara para casa. Foi quando ela viu pela primeira vez o cervo. O animal era arisco e desconfiado. Ela estranhou o fato dele aproximar-se tanto de onde viviam os elfos. O cervo aproximou-se do rio, bebeu e logo em seguida voltou a embrenhar-se na mata.

" _Edrath! Nana chegou."_

A criança veio correndo e jogou-se em seus braços.

" _Senhora. Ele não quer tomar banho."_ Morwen veio logo atrás da criança.

Airien olhou o menino nos olhos, ele tinha os mesmos olhos azuis do pai e sorria. Há algum tempo que o cheiro de bebê se fora, ele agora começava a querer impor sua vontade. Ela teve vontade de rir mas não o fez.

" _Vamos Edrath! Temos de tomar banho. Seu Ada (pai) vai chegar logo."_

O menino assentiu. Airien aproveitou a deixa e o pôs no chão.

" _Morwen, separe uma muda de roupa para ele e outra para mim."_

" _Vamos!"_ A criança segurou a mão de Airien e cantarolando deixou-se levar para o banheiro.

Morwen separara um vestido com cores que iam do azul-água até o turquesa. Com certeza Thranduil perguntaria se tinham uma festa, já o rei Oropher aprovaria.

 **1720**

 **ERYN GALEN**

 **THRANDUIL**

Thranduil chegou à porta por onde Airen saíra a tempo de vê-la desfalecendo. Ela desabara sobre os degraus.

" _Tudo indica que não há nenhum osso quebrado e nem mesmo algum coágulo de sangue" declarou Gwaeron_

" _Então por que ela ainda está inconsciente?" -_ resmungou furiosamente.

" _Talvez o trauma da queda... uma súbita falta de ar... -_ sugeriu o curador, sem poder dar um diagnóstico definitivo _. - Prec_ _is_ _amos esperar, passaram-se somente alguns minutos. - Uma compressa fria poderia ajudar..." -_ sugeriuo curador.

O curador afastou-se e voltou logo em seguida com a compressa, bem consciente da presença do Taren (principe) Thranduil vigiando o estado da esposa.

Quando o curador ouviu-a resmungar ele disse:

" _Abra os olhos"_ pediu Gwaeron enquanto virava o rosto dela em sua direção.

" _O que aconteceu?" perguntou Airen_

" _Você desabou sobre alguns degraus -_ explicou ele. _\- Seu esposo a trouxe, diga-me Mellon (amiga) se você sente alguma dor."_

Airien começou a franzir as sobrancelhas enquanto tentava se lembrar.

" _Concentre-se. Você está sentindo dor em algum lugar?"_ o curador insistiu

Airien fechou novamente os olhos e então disse:

" _Eu acho que estou bem" -_ murmurou e, abrindo os olhos de novo, olhando para o companheiro, ela percebeu a preocupação e angústia dele. Em um instante se lembrou de por que desmaiara.

" _Thranduil eu preciso dizer porque desmaiei. Gwaeron você poderia nos deixar a sós Mellonamin?"_

O curador afastou-se certo de que somente sua amiga, poderia e deveria acalmar o principe.

" _Sente-se por favor."_

Thranduil olhou-a de alto a baixo, as sobrancelhas dele se arquearam. A dúvida estava ali. Contudo atendeu ao pedido de sua consorte.

" _Você é muito agradável quando não está de mau humor." principiou Airien_

" _Espirituosa como sempre A'_ _mael.(amada) Todavia você prometeu contar-me o que aconteceu aqui."_

" _Estou grávida_."

" _Um filho_."

" _Aye"(sim)_

" _Nós já passamos por isso antes Thranduil. Não há motivo para preocupação"_

" _Ficarei aqui. Vou tomar conta de você durante a noite_." afirmou Thranduil.

Airien balançou a cabeça em negativa.

" _Você diz como se fosse ficar em pé diante da cama. Você sabe que isso não é possível. Você precisa encontrar Edrath. Ele não deve estar entendendo nada. A mãe dele desmaiou."_

" _Ele tem Morwen_." contra argumentou Thranduil.

" _Você é o pai dele Thranduil. Morwen é apenas uma criada. Por favor._ " Airien insistiu

" _Certo. Eu irei. Mas você não ficará sozinha_." reiterou Thranduil

" _Por favor vá_."

Thranduil voltou duas horas depois. Airien dormia. Ele sentou-se a uma cadeira determinado a passar a noite ali.

 _ **AIRIEN**_

 **NOVE MESES DEPOIS**

"Está com fome?" indagou Airien

Edrath que até então corria com os primos, subia em árvores, sentara-se a seu lado e colocara o ouvido sobre a barriga da mãe.

"Ele está quieto" disse o menino

"Sim. O pequenino dorme. Agora responda-me Edrath. Quer comer?"

"Aye"

Airien chamou Morwen e então os sobrinhos juntaram-se a elas. Morwen então retirou a comida de uma cesta. Estavam fora do palácio. Ela havia planejado um piquenique com as crianças e eles estavam brincando há muito tempo.

"O que está fazendo?"

Airien revirou os olhos. Era o fim da tarde. Fora um dia cheio. Fizera um piquenique com as crianças, depois passara um tempo com Gwaeron e os demais, então finalmente refugiara-se ali.

Thranduil aproximou-se.

Fazia algum tempo, desde que foram a Lórinand, que Airien dedicara-se a organizar os pergaminhhos que lhe foram dados, ela acreditava que essa seria um grande contribuição para o reino que seu sogro, Oropher, fundara ali. Sim uma biblioteca.

" _Não seria esforço em demasia?"_

" _Thranduil, estou sentada a maior parte do tempo."_

Sem uma palavra ele se aproximou, dominando-a com sua elevada estatura. Tomando-lhe o queixo na mão, beijou-a, antes que ela pudesse esboçar um mínimo gesto de reação. Thranduil estava ao lado dela, afagando-lhe levemente os macios e delicados cabelos

" _Não se esforçe em demasia, é tudo o que peço."_

" _Pode deixar. Não me esforçarei"._ Disse Airien e logo em seguida pegou-se passando as mãos pelos braços numa tentativa de espantar o frio.

Ele afastou-se para colocar mais lenha na lareira, que por ser do outro lado do cômodo, o mais longe possivel dos papéis não gerava calor suficiente.

" _Hannon Le" (obrigada)._

 _ **DIAS DEPOIS**_

" _Thranduil"._ Airen chamou-o.

Como esperado de um elfo, ele acordou logo.

" _Vá buscar Gwaeron. O bebê vai nascer."_

" _Vá. Não me olhe assim. Vá."_

Airien ainda insistiu com ele, controlando-se para não tocar a barriga, ou Thranduil jamais sairia do aposento. Foi só ele sair e, ela estava segurando a barriga com as duas mãos, e expirando longa e lentamente. Era madrugada. E ela sabia que ainda iria demorar bastante. Então Airien resolveu tomar um banho e mudar de roupas.

Quando Gwaeron chegou Airen conversou com o amigo e curador. Ainda no aposento Thranduil parecia deslocado. Ela sorriu e chamou-o.

" _Eu quero você aqui. Em especial quando essa criança nascer. Mas preciso que você vá ver Edrath quando ele acordar. Peça a Morwen para entretê-lo. Não poderei ficar com ele hoje._ "

Depois aconselhada por Gwaeron ela começou a caminhar pelo corredor. De tempos em tempos, a dor vinha, mas não era algo que Airien não pudesse suportar. Tudo o que ela sabia era que passaria por aquela situação e em breve estaria com o filho nos braços.

" _Estou cansada"._ Ela disse.

Nesse instante Thranduil retornou e erguendo-a nos braços levou-a para o quarto.

" _Durma melethril (amada)._ "

Horas depois ela acordou com novas dores.

Gwaeron examinou-a e garantiu que a noite a criança nasceria.

" _Não vou ficar deitada. Ajude-me._ "

Arien voltou a andar apoiada em Thranduil. Logo ela percebeu que havia guardas ali no corredor. E Airien tinha vontade de rir ao observar a cara de assutados dos guardas. Thranduil deve ter dito alguma coisa, pois a cada passo dado por ela, apoiada em Gwaeron e Thranduil, os guardas moviam-se também.

" _Isso é mesmo necessário? Dispense-os por Eru. Não precisamos deles aqui._ "

A contra gosto Thranduil afastou-se da esposa e falou com os guardas, que logo saíram daquela parte do palácio.

" _Hannon le_." Airien agradeceu. E logo retornou a caminhar. As horas passaram-se. E ela disse:

" _É agora. A criança vai nascer._ "

Eles voltaram para o quarto.

Thranduil sustentou-a enquanto ela fazia força. Logo então ouviu-se um choro de franco protesto.

" _É um menino!_ "

O recém-nascido foi colocado sobre a barriga da mãe. O menino começou a chorar. Airien foi então conversando com ele, acalmando-o, e nessa ocasião Gwaeron entregou uma tesoura a Thranduil que enfim cortou o cordão umbilical do menino.

Recostada a cama, ela amamentou a criança ainda suja com os restos de parto e examinava-o atentamente, o menino mais uma vez tinha os cabelos do mesmo tom claro do pai. Os olhos eram iguais aos da mãe.

O curador aproximou-se e retirou a criança dos braços da mãe.

" _Hannon Le (obrigada)"_ disse Thranduil.

Mesmo cansada Airien conseguiu encontrar forças e sorriu.

Thranduil tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus.

" _Eu amo você_ — sussurrou ele. — _Sempre amarei você"_

" _Eu também amo você."_ Airien respondeu

Uma discreta tosse anunciou a volta de Gwaeron com o menino, que foi posto nos braços do pai.

Qual o nome do menino? Indagou Thranduil que sustinha o recem-nascido nos braços. Ele já tinha sido limpo e estava envolto em vestes quentes, pois nascera em pleno inverno.

" _Herenvar."_ Airien disse.

Thranduil assentiu.

" _Bem vindo ao mundo Herenvar."_

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

 **A SER CONTINUADO...**

 _ **NOTA DA AUTORA:**_

 **Conccepção, nascimento, infância e crescimento**

Elfos nascem após um ano de gestação. O dia de sua concepção é celebrado, não o dia de seu nascimento em si. Suas mentes se desenvolvem mais rápido do que seus corpos; em seu primeiro ano, eles já conseguem falar, andar e até mesmo dançar e o rápido alcance de maturidade mental faz com que os jovens Elfos pareçam, para os Homens, mais velhos do que realmente são. Puberdade física acontece entre seus 50 ou 100 anos (aos 50 eles atingem sua estatura adulta), e aos seus 100 anos de vida fora do ventre todos os Elfos estão completamente desenvolvidos. Os corpos dos Elfos deixam de envelhecer fisicamente enquanto os corpos de Humanos continuam.

Os eldar cresciam em forma física mais lentamente que os homens, porém com mais rapidez em mente. Eles aprendiam a falar antes de completarem um ano de idade; e ao mesmo tempo eles aprendiam a andar e dançar, pois suas vontades logo vinham ao domínio de seus corpos. Na verdade, havia poucas diferenças entre as duas Famílias, elfos e homens, na infância; e um homem que observasse crianças élficas brincando, poderia muito bem acreditar que elas fossem filhas de homens, de algum povo belo e feliz. Pois nos seus primeiros dias, as crianças élficas deleitavam-se constantemente com o mundo ao redor delas, e o fogo de seus espíritos não as havia consumido ainda, e o fardo da memória ainda era leve sobre elas.

Este mesmo observador poderia ter se assombrado com a estatura e os pequenos membros destas crianças, ao julgar suas idades por suas habilidades com as palavras e graça ao mover-se. Pois ao final do terceiro ano, as crianças mortais começavam a superar os elfos rapidamente em estatura máxima, enquanto os elfos cresciam lentamente na primeira parte da infância. Os Filhos dos Homens podiam alcançar sua altura máxima enquanto os eldar da mesma idade ainda eram fisicamente como mortais de não mais que sete anos de idade. Os eldar não atingiam a estatura e forma, nas quais suas vidas seriam suportadas posteriormente, até o quinquagésimo ano, e algumas centenas de anos passavam antes que se tornassem adultos.

Informações retiradas do site da Valinor.

 **HERENVAR-GUARDA DA PROSPERIDADE**


	9. Chapter 9

TÍTULO: **O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI**

AUTORA: Reggie_Jolie

CASANDO: Thranduil/(OC)

CENSURA: R

GENERO:Drama/Romance

BETA:

AVISOS: violência.

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.**_

SUMÁRIO: Os Nazgul aparecem. O terror intala-se em Eriador e Rhôvanion. Thranduil envia seu amigo Thargon em uma missão.

" _**Outrora havia Sauron, o Maia, que os sindar em Beleriand chamavam de Gorthaur. No inicio de Arda, Melkor seduziu-o para sua vassalagem, e Sauron se tornou maior e mais confiável dos servos do Inimigo; e também o mais perigoso, pois podia assumir muitas formas; e por muito tempo, se quisesse, ainda pôde aparentar nobreza e beleza, de modo a enganar a todos, a exceção dos extremamente cautelosos.**_ " P365 O Silmarillion

NOTA DA AUTORA:

Os personagens abaixo pertencem a Tolkien, a descrição é somente para lembrar quem são e sua participação nessa fanfic.

 _ **Ereinion Gil-Galad, rei dos elfos**_. Sexto e último rei dos Noldor, firmou aliança com Elendil para atacar Sauron.

 _ **Amdír/Malgalad.**_ Rei de Lórien, até Batalha de Dargolad

 _ **Celebrimbor.**_ O maior artifice de Eregion, que fez os três anéis dos Elfos, é morto por Sauron _ **.**_

 _ **Círdarn.**_ Chamado de "o armador", elfo telerin, "senhor dos portos" de Falas; quando estes foram destruidos na batalha das lágrimas incontáveis (Nirnaeth Arnoediad); durante a Segunda Era era o guardião dos portos cinzentos no Golfo de Lhun.

 **NOTA DA AUTORA 1:** No Atlas da Terra Média de Karen Wynn Fonstad, fala que Tolkien estabeleceu limites de velocidade e distâncias a seguir:

A PÉ: 24 A 30 minutos por milha

A cavalo: 9 minutos por milha (cavalos de Rohan); 8 por milha (cavalos dos Dúnedain).

O nascer do sol se daria por 7 da manhã e o por do sol as 5 de Dezembro a Janeiro; e 6 da manhã as 6 da tarde de Setembro a Março.

No hemisfério norte, a primavera acontece entre os meses de **março** e **junho** , recebendo o nome de primavera Boreal

 _ **CRONOLOGIA RESUMIDA.**_

 _ **SEGUNDA ERA**_

2251 Os Nazgûl aparecem.

2280 UMBAR é fundada pelos Homens do Rei.

2350 Os Numenorianos fundam Pelargir.

3261 Ar-Pharazôn, Rei de Númenor, vai às terras da Terra Média.

3262 Ar-Pharazôn vai a Mordor com uma grande força e demanda a redenção de Sauron. Sauron aceita ser tomado por Númenor na esperança de chegar a sua derrota por outros meios. Em tempo ele se torna um conselheiro confiável de Ar-Pharazôn e começa a corrompê-lo.

3310 Ar-Pharazôn começa a construir Grandes Fortalezas.

 _ **Will you still love me**_

 _ **Voce ainda irá me amar  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**_

 _ **Quando eu não for mais jovem e bela  
Will you still love me**_

 _ **Voce ainda irá me amar  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?**_

 _ **Quando eu não tiver nada além de uma alma dolorosa?**_

 _ **I know you will, I know you will**_

 _ **Eu sei que você irá, eu sei que você irá**_ _ **  
I know that you will**_

 _ **Eu sei que você irá**_ _ **  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**_

 _ **Você ainda irá me amar quando eu não for mais bela?**_

Lana Del Rey. Young and Beautiful

 _ **1730**_

 _ **ERYN GALEN**_

 _ **AIRIEN**_

Era primavera novamente. Ela estava acordada desde o nascer do sol. Airien não era do tipo que ficaria parada. Estava sempre em movimento. Havia dado o alimento para os filhos logo cedo e agora estava observando-os brincar com os três inspecionava o trabalho de suas três aprendizes. A despeito de seus muitos pedidos, o irmão nunca viera morar com ela no palácio do rei. As crianças vinham todo dia e voltavam ao seu Talan. O cachorro Brog, estava entre eles. Havia o som inconfundível de felicidade. Mentalmente ela agradeceu a Iluvatar por sua família. Logo Oropher e Thranduil começariam a treiná-los com espadas, do mesmo modo que os irmãos faziam com seus sobrinhos. Pessoalmente ela achava cedo, Airien fez uma anotação mental, para convencer Thranduil a retardar tal acontecimento.

"Não!" o grito escapou da garganta de Airien com extrema rapidez.

"Não!"

Herenvar largou o chapéu vermelho que havia arrancado do solo, perto de uma árvore.

Thira, uma das ellith, pegou o menino pelas mãos e o trouxe.

"Abra a boca."

O menino principiou a chorar. Mas Airien o forçou assim mesmo e somente quando certificou-se de que não havia engolido o cogumelo venenoso soltou-o.

"Nana (mãe)". Herenvar chorava.

"Eu só comi frutinhas, choramingou o menino"

"Senhora" chamou Rilriel. "Vamos levá-los para as Casas de Curar."

"Aye (sim). É o melhor a se fazer." Airien assentiu. Voltando-se para a primeira ajudante disse:

"Thira, deixe tudo aí. Voltamos outro dia"

"Mae (sim)" a ellith respondeu.

"Edrath!" Airien chamou o filho mais velho.

Só então ela se deu conta de que as crianças, Bárgon, Laimion e Bain, seus sobrinhos, estavam olhando para ela, completamente assustadas. Airien precisava reparar aquilo imediatamente.

Airen se recompôs rapidamente e disse:

"Vamos todos para o palácio. Vai haver um lanche lá. E depois vamos até a sala de treinos. Vocês gostariam disso?"

Os rostos infantis iluminaram-se e ela pode perceber que lágrimas não mais estavam ali. Suspirando ela juntou as crianças e voltou para o palácio de Oropher.

O menino dormia calmamente, isso não impedia Airien de ficar olhando-o com receio. Ela ficara completamente apavorada. Ele podia ter morrido. Aquele cogumelo, o chapéu vermelho matava pessoas. E Herenvar era apenas uma criança.

"Senhora". Morwen a chamava.

"Senhora a criança dormiu. Pode ir descansar." disse a criada.

"Não. Vá dormir Morwen. Eu não saio desse aposento hoje até o pai deles chegar."

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

 _ **THRANDUIL**_

Thranduil abriu a porta do aposento aposento comum, que partilhava com a esposa e filhos. Com o nascimento dos dois filhos, o casal havia mudado de aposentos. Ocupavam um quarto maior do lado norte, ele dirigiu-se então a porta do lado esquerdo e viu os filhos que dormiam tranquilamente. A luz proveniente de um lampião, iluminava fracamente o ambiente. Entretanto era o suficiente para que ele pudesse ver a esposa que dormia numa cadeira ao lado do filho mais novo. O cobertor que deveria estar cobrindo-a encontrava-se, agora, ao redor dos quadris, expondo seu corpo para ele. Ele ficou intrigado. Qual a razão dela estar ali? Infelizmente ele iria acorda-la.

Mãos masculinas passaram por seus braços e lhe rodearam o quadril. Airen sabia exatamente a quem pertenciam as mãos, suspirou seu aroma único, sândalo, canela e pimenta e disse:

"Senti sua falta!"

"Eu também." Thranduil acariciou os cabelos dela então perguntou:

"Mas diga-me porque encontro você no quarto de nossos filhos Hervess-nin.(esposa)"

"Você pode me odiar quando eu lhe contar tudo Herven-nin (marido)"

"Impossível."

"O quento você me ama?" Ela inquiriu.

"Como uma vez você me disse, te amo como jamais amei ninguém nesse mundo."

Thranduil ergueu-a nos braços e levou-a consigo.

"Thranduil" ela reclamou ao ser erguida.

"Os meninos."

"Vão dormir no lugar deles e você em nosso quarto. Como eu já disse uma vez, seu lugar é lá, comigo."

Ele depositou-a com cuidado na cama e disse:

"Durma! Voce parece exausta. Amanhã e somente amanhã conversamos."

Então ela fez exatamente ao contrário. Esfregou os olhos tentando acordar.

"Durma! Thranduil estendeu a mão e pegou a dela. Entrelaçando os dedos aos dela, e trazendo-os aos lábios, ele beijou-lhe a mão.

Airien fitou-o por um longo tempo. Ao perceber que ele não iria conversar por fim cedeu, deitou-se ao lado do esposo que a abraçou. Algum tempo depois ambos dormiram.

Airen acordou antes do amanhecer, tremendo e paralisada de terror. Não conseguia se lembrar do sonho que a acordara, mas voltar a realidade foi igualmente assustador. Tinha sido impossível esquecer a situação. O pânico de perder Herenvar. Cogumelos venenosos. Como ele tinha achado aquele em especial. Senti-a se pior mãe do mundo.

"Voce quer conversar agora? E vai me dizer o que a assustou tanto assim Melethril (amada)?"

"Desculpe. Acordei você." Airien principiou.

"Esqueça isso." Thranduil passou as mãos pelo rosto dela.

"O que a atormenta tanto?"

Airen sentou-se na cama, entrelaçou as mãos em torno dos joelhos e fixou o olhar em Thranduil.

"Eu cometi um erro ontem. Distrai-me quando colhia ervas com minhas ajudantes e por muito pouco Herenvar não ingeriu um cogumelo venenoso. Ele podia ter morrido."

"Ele esta bem?" os olhos dele denotavam preocupação.

"Sim. Examinei-o. Mas mesmo assim. Não consigo deixar de me sentir culpada."

"Não. Não se culpe. Mas vamos olhá-lo mais de perto. Sim? São crianças, são curiosos. Não devemos deixa-los sozinhos. O que aconteceu ontem pertence ao passado. Vamos deixa-lo lá. "

Horas depois Airien terminava de vestir-se. Seu cabelo comprido estava preso para trás em uma trança, deixando o rosto à mostra e revelando os ossos malares altos. Inspecionou a própria roupa, era um vestido simples de um verde profundo.

"Airien" Thranduil bateu a porta chamando-a.

"É você Herven-nin?"

"Aye (Sim.)" Respondeu Thranduil

"O marido que me ama?" ela pilheriou.

"Não pode haver outro."

Ela abriu a porta do quarto de vestir.

"Muito bonito."

" _Hannon Le_."

Airien foi a primeira a chegar até onde estavam os filhos. Edrath e Herenvar. Morwen inspecionava a refeição matinal dos garotos. Ela sorriu e agradeceu.

"Ada!(pai)" Os garotos gritaram ao mesmo tempo ao verem Thranduil. Sentiam a falta dele.

 **2251**

 **ERYN GALEN**

 _ **OROPHER**_

Thranduil bateu a porta e entrou. O rei estava sentado a mesa com alguns conselheiros. Ele esperou e os mesmos foram dispensados. Ainda de pé, pois não fora-lhe indicado que sentasse, ele aguardou.

"Teve noticias de Málgalad?" Indagou Oropher

"Não. Nenhum mensageiro chegou senhor."

"Mas chegou uma patrulha recentemente." Afirmou o rei Oropher

"Sim senhor."

"Quais os relatos?"

Então Thranduil começou a relatar o que os soldados contaram. O que chamou a atenção do rei, foi o grupo de cavaleiros negros, que começou a rondar os edain que viviam nas imediações da floresta.

"E quem são estes Cavaleiros Negros ? O que pretendem?"

"Precisamos mandar alguém investigar. Isso não é bom. É verdade que não devemos nos envolver com os edain, contudo não devemos permitir qualquer ameaça que porventura venha a se tornar um problema para nosso povo."

"O melhor seria você mesmo ir, todavia não seria prudente deixar seus filhos e sua esposa sozinhos. As crianças são muito jovens. Quem você indica capitão?"

"Então me permita indicar Thargon majestade. Ele é fiel a nós."

"Pois bem. Envie Thargon, ele deverá descobrir quem são esses cavaleiros negros."

 _ **THRANDUIL**_

Ao deixar a sala do rei Thranduil tratou de procurar o amigo. Encontrou-o no salão de treinos com outros soldados. Os mesmos não pareciam exatamente contentes, e Thranduil perguntou-se o quanto duro o amigo estaria sendo com os soldados.

Thranduil deixou-se ficar um pouco entre as sombras observando o amigo, analisando-o. Tinha certeza de sua fidelidade, era habilidoso com armas, discreto, para viver em meio aos edain ele seria relamente perfeito. Não havia dúvidas, Thargon era o mais indicado para a missão de descobrir sobre os cavaleiros negros.

"Chega. Pediu o _edhel (elfo_ )".

Thargon assentiu e afastou-se limpando a espada. Seus equipamentos estavam sempre em perfeito estado. Era um soldado nato. Thranduil sabia que podia confiar sua vida aquele amigo.

" _Thargon Mellonamin_ ," disse Thranduil tornando-se visivel.

O edhel parou o que estava fazendo e aproximou-se.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

 **THARGON**

Ao cavalgar, repassou mentalmente os seus planos, tudo o que havia combinado com Thranduil e seu _aran_. Onde fosse possível, deveria passar despercebido. Era somente um viajante. Não deveria fazer prisioneiros. Ainda estava em Greenwood, em sete dias chegaria aos portões da floresta logo ele seguiria o rio Bruinen em direção aos povoamentos dos edain.

" _Noro lim Malen_ " Thargon impeliu a montaria e começou sua viagem.

Era noite e Thargon ainda se debatia se fazia ou não uma fogueira quando ouviu as primeiras vozes. Eram orcs. Os planos para a fogueira foram postos de lado. Agora só chamaria atenção para si e para sua montaria. Aqueles orcs vinham de Gundabad. Disso Thargon tinha certeza. O elfo esperou em silêncio que as bestas se distanciassem, pois estava sozinho. E eles estavam em maior número. O rei Oropher tinha razão, alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo por ali.

Ele desembrulhou o pão de viagem que fora feito por Airien.

"É chamado de Lembas. Vai ajuda-lo e muito." Ela havia dito ao entregar-lhe com uma cesta.

Ao aproximar-se de Goblin Town, mais uma vez Thargon teve de ser extremamente cauteloso. Não convinha a um elfo sozinho chamar a atenção dessas criaturas em um combate aberto.

O terreno se nivelou diante dele, mas a mata continuava espessa, tapando boa parte da luz do sol por onde ele cavalgava. Aquele era o vau do _rio Gladen_ **.** Ele havia estudado os mapas com Thranduil exaustivamente. Não podia haver erros, era um trabalho para o rei. O dia amanhecia. Estava frio. O vento soprava inclemente naquela manhã e era visível que o sol não apareceria. Era uma vila de pescadores. Havia restos de fogueiras que eram usados para secar peixe. As redes de pesca estavam estendidas em suportes, esperando a hora de serem usadas. Com poucas e estreitas ruas.

Quando avistou a ponte de pedra baixa, reduziu o galope do cavalo e, trotando, se aproximou dela lenta e silenciosamente. Apeando da montaria Thargon levava o cavalo pelas rédeas em direção a uma placa que indicava uma taverna ou hospedaria. Ele torcia para que fosse os dois. Precisava de um quarto e de um banho.

Thargon entrou na hospedaria, os hospedes que estavam por ali, olharam-no com curiosidade, ele rapidamente fez uso da língua comum dos homens, como não se banhava há dias, e tinha os cabelos soltos, não era vivisel que ele era um elfo. Conseguira um quarto e uma refeição.

Thargon dormira um dia inteiro. Quando descera ao salão da hospedaria, Thargon concentrou-se na comida e comeu o guisado, um pedaço de pão e um jarro de cerveja com rapidez. A jovem que o atendera, chamava-se Mara, a jovem falava muito, então Thargon começou a fazer questão de ser servido sempre por ela, e em uma semana descobrira rapidamente que havia anões por ali. Já que o povoado edain estava próximo das _Minas de Moria._

 _ **SETE DIAS DEPOIS**_

Antes que chegasse a porta esta se abriu e dela saíram seis homens com armaduras completas, o que chamou-lhe atenção, aquela era uma vila de pescadores. Porque estes homens totalmente armados estavam ali? Indagou-se Thargon. Enquanto pensava sobre isso a porta voltou a se abrir e dois homens saíram da hospedaria, escoltando uma jovem.

A jovem vestia branco, e tinha a cabeça descoberta, seus cabelos ruivos eram rebeldes por natureza, e sua expressão, por mais que tentasse parecer austera, era infantilizada por inúmeras sardas. Era esguia, alta, jovem, de olhos negros e pelo que ele já aprendera dos costumes humanos, era solteira, devido aos cabelos soltos. O homem mais velho devia ser seu parente, pois a escoltava de perto. Ambos estavam envoltos em peles. O mais novo deveria ser o o noivo da jovem.

Quando os visitantes saíram da hospedaria Thargon pode finalmente entrar e dirigiu-se a uma mesa no canto.

"Bom dia. O Mesmo de ontem senhor?" indagou a mulher.

"Sim."

Sentada Mara observou o perfil do homem. O queixo duro e anguloso, os olhos claros, cheios de determinação. A mulher sorriu. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele estivesse interessado nela _ **.**_

A mulher tinha a combinação de olhos mais estranhos que ele já vira. Um era verde e o outro azul. Os cabelos castanhos e falava pelos cotovelos. E era por isso que ele a procurava todas as noites. Podia simplesmente comer na cabana que havia alugado, mas ia sempre a taverna. Ele mesmo não sabia porque se demorava naquela vila pequena.

Era tarde quando ele saira da hospedaria. A lua cheia já estava alta no céu e estava tudo claro. Dessamarando M _alen,_ ele montou e rapidamente trotou em direção a sua casa.

Aquela era uma região pantanosa. Os únicos sons que Thargon ouvia eram aqueles das criaturas da floresta e de alguns pássaros voando acima... Foi então que ele ouviu o grito. Alto. Assustador, quase inumano.

Quando ouviu o som ele entendeu tratar-se de orcs e havia mais. Sua montaria estava com o pelo completamente eriçado. O que não era comum.

Ignorando o medo Thargon apeou. Tocou a anca do animal que afastou-se. _Malen_ voltaria quando chamada. Afastando as pernas, Thargon agachou-se. Os sons que lhe chegavam trazidos pelo vento não eram nada animadores.

Foi então que ele viu os orcs e eles não estavam sozinhos. Havia lobisomens com eles. Thargon desembainhou a espada e a adaga que trazia consigo e esperou.

O fato de um lobisomem sempre atacar primeiro o pescoço era previsível como o nascer do sol. Soltando gritos horrendos, os lobisomens lançaram-se para a morte. O eldar esperou até sentir a respiração quente no rosto antes de enterrar a lâmina nos dois peitos largos. Uma das adagas atingiu o coração, derrubando o lobisomem, mas a outra apenas feriu o alvo. Thargon esperou que o animal ferido o atacasse outra vez e lançou-o longe. Ouviu o som de ossos sendo quebrados e cartilagens se rompendo. A besta peluda tentou ataca-lo novamente, e enorme pata tentou alcança-lo, mas ele usou a adaga de novo. Sentiu, porém, as unhas riscar seu pescoço. Um erro estúpido. Os ferimentos não eram profundos . Precisaria fazer uso das ervas que a esposa de Thranduil lhe fornecera, ou encontrar um curador humano. Nenhuma das duas perspectivas o agradava.

Os orcs imediatamente investiram contra ele.

Iluvatar!

Quando finalmente conseguira dar cabo daquelas bestas amaldiçoadas, Thargon principiou a vasculhar o lugar, e torceu o nariz ao ver as feridas da mulher: uma perna partida, feridas nos braços e nas mãos, provavelmente feitas enquanto se defendia e, a julgar pela dificuldade com que respirava, certamente teria alguma costela partida. Os demais humanos e alguns orcs que estavam na beira de estrada estavam mortos. Ele já conferira. Ainda não entendia porque a humana fora abandonada, mas não faria a mesma coisa.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

 _ **THARGON**_

Depois de quatro dias em que a velara, na sua moradia, a mulher acordara. Thargon virara-se e vira os olhos negros a olha-lo.

"Bom dia. Sente-se melhor? Pode conversar?"

A jovem fez menção de sentar-se e ele correu para ajuda-la.

Ela pestanejou várias vezes e depois percorreu lentamente o quarto com o olhar. Depois, cravou os seus olhos nele. Estavam cheios de perguntas, e também de dor.

"Queres um pouco de água? "

Thargon levantou-se e serviu um copo de água do jarro. Aproximou-o dos seus lábios para que bebesse. Ela tentou levantar a cabeça, mas o gemido que deixou escapar indicou a Thargon como aquele movimento lhe era doloroso.

Cada respiração lhe doía. Para mexer a boca e falar precisava de toda a sua força. Mas tinha de saber tantas coisas... e tinha de as saber naquele instante, antes que o pânico que a ameaçava se apoderasse completamente dela.

Utilizou a dor para se concentrar nos seus pensamentos. Era tão intensa...

"Dói-me..."

"Sim. Deite _-se_ novamente. A curandeira deve chegar logo."

 _ **BRENNA**_

"Sou curandeira senhor. Tenho tudo o que é necessário para curar a jovem." disse Brenna. Os olhos da mulher mais velha examinavam atentamente a jovem ferida. Suas mãos habilidosas verificaram tudo o que ele fizera.

"Fez bem em me procurar, senhor. Contudo tudo o que você fez até aqui foi de grande valia."

"Nada mais do que limpar e lavar ferimentos Brenna."

"Ela deve permanecer deitada. Quando for necessário deve ajuda-la a ficar sentada. Não deve tentar andar ainda." Falou Brenna.

Kelda que estava quieta, vira nos olhos do homem um brilho estranho. Ao refletir ela sabia, que devia estar sendo um peso para ele. Seu salvador tinha um rosto sério, caracteristicamente masculino, e os olhos zangados não pareciam ser capazes de exibir ternura, muito menos um sorriso. Impressionante. Era a palavra mais correta para aquele homem, de uma beleza que ela nunca havia visto.

"Vou lá fora". Disse Thargon e saiu de modo que Brenna pudesse examinar melhor sua paciente.

"Muito bem minha querida. Você precisa de mais alguma coisa?" indagou a mulher mais velha. Alguns fios brancos se insinuando por entre a cabeleira negra.

"Não. Obrigada."

 _ **THARGON**_

Thargon sentou-se sobre a pilha de mantas onde dormia e observou-a através da suave luz das chamas da lareira. Certamente, estava a preocupar-se sem razão. Quando os homens do pai da jovem retornassem ela estaria a salvo junto com sua família. O que ele poderia fazer era deixa-la na hospedaria do povoado perto das Minas dos Anões, onde ele a vira pela primeira vez e tudo estaria resolvido. Não cabia a ele envolver-se em confusões dos edain.

Na manhã seguinte pegou nas suas armas e atravessou a vila rumo ao vau do rio Gladen. Deixara a jovem na cabana junto a Brenna, a curandeira da vila.

 _ **A SER CONTINUADO...**_


End file.
